Bending Destiny
by afreask
Summary: After the UA Entrance Exams, Izuku was placed in a life-threatening situation. Amidst his battle of attrition, a saviour came to his rescue saying. "Come with me if you want to live."
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I do not own My Hero Academia/僕のヒーローアカデミア. All rights are reserved to the Kohei Horikoshi, publishing houses and production companies.

* * *

Six in the morning. February twenty-sixth, the day of the exam. Toshinori Yagi went to Dagobah Municipal Beach Park. Expecting his protege to be wrapping up the last of his training before going to his exam.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" A shout came from the distance. Toshinori looked towards the direction of the scream. He found a pile of garbage stacked in one place. Atop it was a boy. The sun causing his body to glisten.

'Whoa there now! He even hauled away the garbage past the designated area! I can scarcely believe it!' The skeletal man thought.

"Oh my... Oh my," he said before inflating into the Symbol of Peace. "Goodness!"

The boy lost balance from fatigue causing him to fall of the garbage forth. Before he fell completely, his mentor caught him.

"You've earned a rest!" All Might said.

"All Might!" The boy said between pants. "I did it... I did it!"

"You did and an astonishing job of it too! Especially for a teenager!" All Might commended. He showed the boy his phone. "Here, have a look at this."

"What's this?" The teenager said.

"This was you ten months ago!" The herculean man said. "You did really, really well!"

Toshinori explained that this is just the beginning. He affirmed that the boy was now a vessel that can at least hold one for all. The boy looked at his hand. Tears falling from his face.

"I feel like... I've cheated somehow," the boy said. "You went so far for me All Might and I feel... Too blessed!"

"Quit being such a crybaby," All Might retorted. In his thoughts, he disagreed with the boy. He noticed that the boy was belittling himself. A note left in the back of his mind to deal with later on. "Now it's time for your reward, Izuku Midorya!"

"Yes, sir!" Izuku replied. Toshinori continued on saying that he earned this and that he should be proud. That through his hard work he has earned the right to have this quirk. Then the man plucked a piece of his hair.

"Eat this," All Might said.

* * *

Behind a building that sits in the shadows of a hardware store. Space seems to be bending before it cracked open. Through the smoke, a silhouette can be seen. The person was holding what seems to be a phone.

"I've arrived. I have everything necessary," the person said. "Mission, start."

* * *

"I made it..." Izuku said.

At the front of the school, he was walking in nervously. Questions firing through his mind one after the other. He did not realize that he had begun muttering again.

"Fuck off, Deku!" A shout that came from behind the boy had brought him out of his reverie. He turned around to see an angry looking boy with blond hair.

"Kacchan!" Izuku squeaked.

"Don't stand in my way," the boy said. "Or do you wanna fucking die?"

The boy moved aside albeit giving a scared greeting to his childhood friend. Izuku did notice that Bakugou had not laid a finger on him since the sludge villain incident. He tried to encourage himself and with wobbly legs tried to take a step forward. By the time he notices that he tripped, he is lifted into the air.

"You all right?" A girl said. She had brown hair in a bob cut, chocolate brown eyes, a round face with pink cheeks, and a smile that could outshine the sun. "Sorry for going crazy with my quirk there. I just thought it'd be bad luck if you fell, right?"

"I'm so nervous, bet you are too!" She said. "Well good luck! Later!"

Unbeknownst to the two applicants, a figure watched from a distance. She had been keeping an eye on the boy since he got off the train. Throughout the written and the explanation of the practical exam.

* * *

"Start!" Present Mic said. "What's them matter!? There's no such thing as a countdown in a real battle! Run! Run!"

The examinees stampeded through the gates. Izuku was left behind trying to catch up. Trying to catch up with the others. He ran to one of the alleys to be ambushed by a 1P robot.

He tried to do something but his mind and his body seemed to have lost communication with one another. It was charging at him. Before it could attack him, a laser destroyed it.

"Merci! Nice team-play there," the sparkly boy said in an annoying tone. "Nevertheless, it seems we shall not meet again!"

"Six minutes left!" Mic announced.

'This is bad!' Izuku thought. He looked around the battle field. There were not many robots left. 'Really bad!'

"Twenty-eight points," The brunette from earlier said.

"Forty-five points," A boy with engines in his legs said.

"Thirty-two"

"Twenty"

'The numbers of villains is dropping by the second!' Izuku thought.

Explosions began from the far end of road. A giant robot destroyed two buildings when it turned their way. The 0P everyone thought as they began running the other way. All knew they would not get any points for trying to destroy the machine.

"Is this some big joke!? I've gotta escape!" Izuku said in a panic. He began running the other way while cursing. "I'm still at zero points!"

'Everything All Might gave me!" He thought. 'It will be wasted!'

"Owww," A familiar voice cried. This caused the young man to turn. What he saw shook him to his very core. There was the nice girl from earlier stuck on piles of debris. She struggled to no avail to get away as the hulking menace of a gimmick came closer. It did not seem to take notice that it might kill someone because it moving. The memory of his conversation earlier with her.

"Sorry for going crazy with my quirk there. I just thought it'd be bad luck if you fell, right?"

'Save her!' His entire being was screaming. His body moved before he got the chance to think. He closed the gap in a second. His power activating for the first time. He jumped. Preparing to attack the metal monster, he remembered what All Might had told him on how to use the power.

"Squeeze your butt cheeks real tight," All Might said in his memory. "A yell this from this from the depths of your of your heart!"

"SMASH" He shouted. His fist connecting with the machines head. The force of the punch had caused the machine's head to cave in and its body was lifted from the ground causing it to fly in the direction of the force. Looks of shock, disbelief or awe can be seen from the people who watched. Jaws dropped as they marveled at how a boy that showed no merit whatsoever had easily destroyed that obstacle.

"Yep, confirmed," a girl whispered. With a nostalgic expression and a smile on her face, she watched the boy fall from five thousand feet. Panicking on what to do as to not die on impact. Thankfully he was saved by the brunette, although it cost her to spew her lunch afterwards. She walked towards them when the old heroine that was giving out gummy bears to every examinee as she walked by. "It's him alright."

* * *

Izuku left the school both sore and tired. According to Recovery Girl, he had busted more than his right arm and legs. His organs apparently were not used to the force that his body applied that they either internally bled or internally ruptured in the case of his appendix. He was prescribed to rest for a week. he did as asked though he began his morning training again after the third day. He was running through the sand of the beach he cleaned.

"Ok," He said after drinking from a fountain. "Another two miles and I'll rest."

That was his plan. Fate seemed to have a different thing in mind. The space near him had begun to distort. Electricity discharged everywhere. With a bright flash of light, emerged a man though not a man. Its body was humanoid but it had more robotic features than man. He was scanning his surroundings with his left eye.

"Target acquired," the machine said. It began to move towards the Izuku. It's hands changing from weapon to weapon. "Category: Hero"

"What is that?" Izuku said. He turned the other way but was cut off when the machine jumped in front of him.

"Izuku Midorya," the machine said.

"It knows me!?" Izuku said in fear. Again, he tried to run only to be cut off again.

"Class: S," the machine said. "Clearance in proportion to hero class, S. Beginning mission with clearance granted."

The machine suddenly moved faster and struck the boy square in the stomach. He had almost lost consciousness if he did not jump back before the attack. Seeing that he had no way out but to fight. Izuku took a stance.

'I only have one shot at this,' he thought. He knew his odds and his limits. 'If I miss, that means that this guy or thing or whatever it is going to proceed with its mission and more than likely going to kill me.'

He used One for All on his legs propelling him forward with unrealistic speed. He was now in front of the machine. He pulled his right arm. Sending his power to it and punched the robot with all his strength. He recognized the cracking sound. He knew that his bones were broken. A shockwave was sent from the point of contact.

'That punch was the same power as All Might's,' He thought. 'It should be destroyed or at least broken after this.'

When the smoke cleared, his jaw dropped. His face went pale. There stood the machine. Unscathed from his attack.

"Target is resisting and using his quirk," the machine said. Its arms switched to a chainsaw. Moving the revolving blade closer to the boy. "Solution, amputate."

"Noooooo!" Izuku cried. Tears falling from his face. He tried to struggle but with one arm. It won't able to get a clear shot of the robot. Before the saw could make contact with his limbs, the robot short-circuited. "Huh!?"

"That won't hold it for," A girl said. She walked to where he is from the back of the robot. "We need to get out of here."

"What did you do?" Izuku asked.

"I shot it with a stun gun causing it to short circuit. It will reboot soon though," She said before putting a hand forward. She looked Izuku dead in the eye. "Come with me if you want to live."

* * *

Notes: I just wrote this small part of a story and I'm not sure on how to proceed with this yet. Depending on the how you readers like it, I might continue it or use it for another story.


	2. Chapter 2: Guidance

"Come with me if you want to live."

Izuku stared at the girl. Her red eyes staring straight back at him. Peering at his very soul. He tried to find any deceit but could not. Deciding that his odds of survival with her are better than the machine that just tried to mutilate him, he took her hand. A sensation overtook his senses. Instantly, his injuries were healed, and it was as if they never happened. He stood up. Confused as to what had occurred.

"Huh?" Izuku mumbled.

"You can thank me later," the girl said. She grabbed his hand and began running towards a more populated area. "Right now, we need to get away from it. Its master won't be too far behind."

Unable to form coherent thought due to the fact that he has no prior experience with women and that she was holding him. Izuku nodded. He was dragged towards a shopping district. His thoughts only coming back.

"We have to get to UA," she said.

"Huh?" He replied.

"The principal can help us," she said hastily. "Your predecessor is also there. No offence but at the moment, he is a lot stronger than you."

"How do you know about?" He asked in shock. This girl knew too much and he was starting to get suspicious of her.

"Don't ask questions you don't want answers to," She replied cutting him off. "Plus, there are a few who know. All Might has just never told you yet."

* * *

At the beach, the stalwart machine stood. Eyes glowing red. Scanning itself for any damages that it may have incurred before its force shutdown.

"Systems: Operational," the machine said. "Damage: 2%"

* * *

Mustafu, the two teenagers were running towards the building atop the hill. Not wanting to involve civilians in their scuffle, they opted for back allies and unused walkways. Stopping only to catch their breath now and then. Not wanting to linger any longer due to the machine that was after the boy.

"Why is that thing even after me?" Izuku asked in fear. "What did I ever do that necessitated the use of an assassin?"

"It's not here to assassinate you," the young lady replied. "It's here to capture you. Though it's methods can more than likely, kill you."

"Why is it after me anyway?" Izuku continued. "I'm a nobody."

'If you only knew,' the girl thought. She looked at the boy in disappointment because he was belittling himself; however, she had a mission. Any opinions and comments that she had will have to wait until they were out of danger.

"Target acquired," said a voice. It was robotic. Looking at the direction of the voice, they saw the machine that had engaged Izuku earlier. It was on a roof a two-story building scanning them. "Target is with an unknown human from this era. Searching facial features in the database for a match."

"What are you doing standing around!" The girl shouted at the boy when she heard that. She grabbed his arm and ran to the direction of the school. "We need to get out of here!"

"Uh, sorry," Izuku said. Though he was being dragged by the arm, he was happy that someone was showing concern for him besides his mother.

"Match found," the robot said a second later. It jumped from roof to roof, following the two teenagers. "Sending data. Awaiting new orders."

"Ok we might have lost it for now," the young woman said when she looked back. They were running up the hill and almost to their destination.

"Hopefully," Izuku said. "I wasn't even a match for it. All I did was break my bones. Thank you for healing me by the way."

"No problem," she said.

They saw the gates of the school. Relief washed over them. With the thought that they were almost there and would be safe soon. To their horror, something had crashed in front of them. In the smoke, it rose. Revealing their pursuer when the smoke cleared. It's right hand transforming into a barrel with electricity charging from its arm.

"Mission updated," the machine said. It pointed its right arm towards the girl. "Capture Izuku Midorya and kill the resistance fighter. For the Supreme One!"

It fired a beam. The teens jumped to the side. Though they were lucky, the small area of trees that the laser hit was not. It was now a smouldering crater.

"Waaahhhhhhhhhh!" Izuku screamed. "Why is it firing at us now?"

"It must have recognized me," she said. She pulled out and began attacking the machine with it. "To think they would authorize the use of heavy artillery just to kill me. I don't know if I should be flattered or annoyed."

The two fought with each other. The machine fired a device at Izuku then changed its armament into something that fits close combat. Blocking the young woman's attacks. The device had produced a field around Izuku. The young man saw the field and was about to attack it.

"Don't!" The young woman shouted. "That barrier is made of condensed light. All you'll be doing is turn your arms into ash by attacking from the inside."

Trapped. Izuku watched in horror as the machine stabbed his rescuer through. She dropped to the ground. Blood flowing out of her. The machine then changed its armament again back to the one it was using earlier. It charged the weapon.

"Have no fear!" Izuku's predecessor in his muscle form landed between the machine and the girl, ripping the weapon out of its base. He was smiling but his eyes held a different story. "For I am here!"

"All Might!" Izuku shouted.

"Damage: 20%, System: Operational, lost connection to right side armaments, issue: minimal, continuing mission," the machine assessed. The hole on its right torso closed as some sort of liquid metal formed. "New human detected. Identifying. Toshinori Yagi, category: hero, hero name: All Might. Sending data. Awaiting mission update."

"It knows me!?" All Might asked. He was shocked that such a machine has information on him. "Young Midorya, why is this thing attacking you?"

Izuku was relieved that his mentor was able to damage the machine. He figured the man's momentum was able to cause its weapon to be pulled out of its hinges. He was also worried because he was not able to damage the machine.

"I don't know," Izuku answered. "The girl it killed said it was trying to capture me. All Might, I punched it and it had no effect on it. It didn't even phase it. I just broke my bones."

"Shock negation," All Might said. "This will be a problem."

"Mission updated. Eliminate all obstacles and capture Izuku Midorya," The machine declared. It's left arm changed into a flat object with what seems like a percussion hammer at the but was all the way in. It swung its arm to hit the number one hero.

"A fist fight eh," All Might said. He pulled his fist back in response and met the arm head-on with his fist. "I need to finish this fast. Let's see how much force you can negate. Detroit Smash!"

What happened next, they did not expect. The moment the two collided. The machine stood unfazed. The percussion hammer shot up. The parts below the elbow opened like a dish.

"Impact force: 3000N, Amplifier ready," the machine said. "Returning force."

"All Might!" Izuku screamed. Fear ran through him as the events unfolded before his eyes.

The percussion hammer dropped. The next moment, All Might was embedded in the wall of the UA Barrier. His bones broken. His muscles torn to shreds by the sheer force of the attack. Coughing blood. He tried to move but could not. Glaring at the machine that put him in this predicament in one shot no less.

"Obstruction neutralized. Scan indicates shattered bones, muscle lacerations, internal bleeding and ruptured organs. Assessment: inevitable death," the machine said. "Returning to capture Midorya Izuku."

It walked towards Izuku. Its weapon switching to something akin to a taser. All Might helpless watched trying to move his broken body. Izuku trying to think of a way to save himself and his mentor. Preparing for a last-ditch attempt to either fight or flee. He knew he was no match for this machine. He knew that his bones would be broken afterwards. If it there was a chance, he'd take it. He prepared One for All as the machine slowly walked towards him.

'The moment he lowers this barrier," he thought. Going into a stance, he readied himself to attack. 'I attack.'

His thoughts were stopped when a knife ran through the machine's chest. The young woman that was killed stood behind it. Alive! She forced the knife upwards slashing everything along its path then swung her weapon beheading the machine. Finishing it by stabbing its head. The barrier went down with the machine's demise.

Izuku ran towards his mentor. Pulling him out of the hole that the machine had placed him in. All Might was breathing but was fighting with pure willpower. The damage he incurred was much more than what he received in his fight with All for One years back.

"My boy," All Might said weakly. "I think this is it for me."

"All Might, you need to keep breathing," Izuku said. "We'll get some help."

"I wish we had more time. There were so many things that I wanted to teach you young Midorya," All Might said in between pants. Blood dripping from the side of his mouth. "Alas, time was not on our side."

"No!" Izuku pleaded. His tears falling on the dying man's chest. "Please don't leave me."

"It's all up to you now my boy," All Might said. He closed his eyes. Waiting for his time to come.

"Move aside please," the young woman said prompting Izuku to move aside. She placed a hand on the dying hero. His ruptured organs and shattered bones reformed themselves. His muscles reconnected. His wounds closed. A miracle occurred, his missing organs reappeared. His shallow breathing became deeper. The man's eyes shot open as he gasped for air.

"You should be fine now," the girl informed All Might with a smiled. "I rewound you back to the time before your fight with All for One. Unfortunately, I cannot give you back your quirk since you've passed it on to him nor can I change the time limit you currently have since the embers of a quirk is not necessarily part of the person as the quirk itself. Still better than nothing."

"Thank you, young lady," All Might asked. He inspected himself. He felt better than he did before. He wondered if this was the girl's quirk but decided that was a question for later. "You've done more than any doctor could do for me in years."

"Your welcome," She replied. "First, I need to talk with you and Principal Nedzu. Midorya-san, you should be safe for now, but we should keep you on UA grounds for tonight."

"What should we do with that thing?" Izuku asked pointing to the broken machine.

"Self-destruct in T minus three seconds, two, one," The machine exploded as if to answer his question.

"We should go," she said.

"Agreed," All Might said.

* * *

In a soundproof booth in UA, the young woman sat on a chair facing Nedzu and Toshinori. The young woman had flowing white hair. A single horn on the right side of her face. Her red eyes carried in them, determination as well as untold melancholy and grief.

"I apologize young lady," Toshinori started. "It seems that you know us but because of what happened, I seem to have forgotten to ask you your name."

"Eri Midorya," the girl said. "It's nice to see you again All Might. You as well Principal Nedzu."

"Midorya!?" Toshinori said in surprise.

"Are you perhaps related to young Izuku Midorya?" Nedzu said when he finished drinking his tea. "Is that why you fought the machine that seemed to have captured him and almost killed All Might?"

"Technically," she replied.

"Would you mind elaborating," Nedzu continued his eyes studying the person in front of him. "You seem to know many things about us, but we have never heard of you."

"Well," she said with a sigh. She began to ramble. "How do I explain this? Nedzu-san is very intelligent, so he would more than likely understand but the problem is that my explanation is very illogical. Then again, nothing about me is illogical. Now another problem is where do I start? It's not like I could start from there because they haven't met me yet, but it would feel weird if I start from the beginning."

"Nonsense!" Toshinori shouted. This brought the girl out of her thoughts. "Sheesh young lady, the way your acting. It's like your young Midorya's daughter."

"Actually," she replied. "I am"

This caused the two people in the room to look at her in amazement. Multiple thoughts running through their minds ranging from 'Are you crazy!?' to the possibilities and quantum theories.

"Excuse me," was all Toshinori could respond with.

"Adopted daughter," Eri continued her explanation.

"Eri-san," Nedzu said.

"Just call me Eri-chan," Eri interjected with a smile. "You've called me that since I was little."

"Very well then," Nedzu complied. "Eri-chan, do you understand what you are saying. The impossibility and the implications of what you are saying."

"It's not impossible," She countered. "The only reason why it is at the moment; is because a child with a time manipulation quirk has never been born yet."

"I see," Nedzu said. The possibility opening to him. "What of the user?"

"He died," She said grimly. Sorrow could be seen on her face. "It was a last resort because our colony was attacked. We were outnumbered and outmatched. In a desperate effort, he used his quirk on me to send me back to this time."

"You said colonies," Nedzu said. "Where exactly did you live in the future?"

"In the future, the Earth was destroyed," Eri said sadly. "Over seventy billion lives were lost and less than a quarter of humanity survived. The survivors created colonies that they inhabited after the events of the collapse."

"How did it happen?" Toshinori asked.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. Tears flowing down her face. "I'm not ready to tell you that. It just hurts too much."

"It's alright Eri-chan," Nedzu said. "You'll tell us when you're ready."

"Thank you," Eri said. "Afterwards, someone united all the villains from the remnants. They took over the colonies and those that did not abide were executed. Those that were not caught formed the resistance that I was part of before I was sent here."

"I see," Nedzu said. "So, what did you come to this time to do?"

"I am here to protect otou-san," Eri answered.

"What would protecting him achieve?" Toshinori asked.

"Many events in the future happened after he died," Eri stated causing the two to gasp.

"So, you believe that by protecting young Midorya," Toshinori said after he recovered. "He would be able to stay alive and stop the villain that is reigning terror in your future. Am I correct?"

"No, many calamities happened because he died," Eri replied. This, of course, surprised the two other occupants of the room. Though her words filled them with pride. "You see he touched many lives on his path to becoming the world's greatest hero."

"Would you mind explaining?" Nedzu said.

"I apologize but I cannot," Eri said. "Knowing too much of the future can help you prevent the outcome; however, it can also hasten the destruction that is to come. I'll tell you more in time."

"Very well," Nedzu said. "If you are to protect your father then you must be near him at all times."

"Yes," Eri agreed. "Would you be able to help me?"

"We'll talk to the young Midorya's mother," Toshinori said rubbing his temples. He knew of the headache he was going to have when this is all over.

"Thank you Toshi-jiji," Eri said. This caused the man to blush. He did not expect to be referred by her as a grandfather thus does not know how to respond. "Otou-san does not seem to know how to control his quirk yet."

"That is correct," Toshinori replied.

"He'll get injured more with what's to come if he doesn't learn to control it before going to school," Eri stated. "I think it would be better if you brought him to your former mentor."

"Why do you say that?" Toshinori questioned. His hairs standing and his legs beginning to shake.

"No offence jiji but because you're a natural at using One for All, " Eri answered. "It's hard for you to explain to him the fundamentals of controlling his quirk."

"She does have a point Toshinori," Nedzu said. "Young Midorya needs to learn his quirk especially because he is going through the hero course."

"I know," Toshinori agreed. His head hung low in defeat. "I'll give him a call."

* * *

Izuku was sent to be checked by Recovery Girl for any injuries and trauma that he may have gotten because of the event. He was instructed to go towards a room near the teachers lounge after he was cleared. Well, after getting chewed out. He knocked on a door.

"Enter," a voice said.

He opened the door to find. The young lady that helped him. His mentor All Might and the principal of UA, Nedzu. The small creature gestured him to take a seat and poured him a cup of tea. The air seemed heavy and their faces were very serious.

"Young Midorya we wanted to tell you personally," Toshinori began. "You did fine on the written exam but you got zero points in the practicals. You failed."

'I knew it! Of course, I failed!' he thought. Tears falling from his eyes. 'Damn it!'

"Don't be so glum," Nedzu said, causing the young man to look at him. He pulled a tablet from a cabinet underneath the table. He clicked on a video. He smiled at the boy as he passed the device. "Here a short clip that you might find interesting."

The boy pressed the play button. It showed a girl with brown hair in a bob cut. Worry written over her chocolate brown eyes.

"Uhh… Excuse me, hi," she said.

"It's the girl who saved me!?" Izuku said.

"Ochako Uraraka," the red eyed girl said. Smiling at the video.

"Correct," Nedzu said. Noticing the girl's change of mood.

'I've heard the story but to actually see it,' she thought.

"Uh sorry to bother you, but do you know the boy with the curly hair? He has freckles," Ochako described. "Um, He's got, uhh sort of 'Plain' looking. Do you know who I'm talking about?"

"That's me!" Izuku said outloud. This caused the other occupants of the room to laugh at his admittance.

"Would it be possible to share some of my points with him?" She asked. "He said 'If I could only get one point!'"

'What can a dweeb like you do, huh!?' A memory flashed in Izuku's mind.

"Please at least give him the number of points he lost because of me!" Ochako begged. This caused other bad memories to surface within Izuku. His eyes watering. Unable to believe what his fellow examinee was doing for him. He paused the video to look at the other occupants.

"You have a quirk now," Toshinori spoke. "But it is your actions that touched people's lives."

Nedzu pulled a small remote from his pocket. He pressed a button and a slot on the ceiling opened with a projector coming down. It connected to the tablet. Continuing the video. Izuku placed the device on the table. Standing up to look at the scene projected before him.

"That boy, he saved me!" Ochako said. Her eyes closed and her expression desperate. "So please sir, can't you just give him my points."

"Sorry missy, you can't share points," Present Mic said. "Still the kid won't be needing it in the first place."

"You see the exam was not entirely centered on combat," Nedzu said. "What you are applying for is a heroics course after all. We will not reject an applicant that shows so much heroic spirit. So, we have rescue points."

The projection showed judges raising scores while someone was shouting 'YEAH!' in the background. The score screen displayed causing the hero wannabe to drop to his knees.

"Izuku Midorya: 60 rescue points," Nedzu declared. "Ochako Uraraka: 45 rescue points."

"This is crazy," Izuku said.

"Good job young Midorya," Toshinori said. "On making into the hero academia. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you," Izuku said.

"On a further note," Nedzu said. "You have until springtime to control your quirk."

"Correct," the young girl agreed. "Since you can't control it, you would be only able to throw a few attacks in a fight before becoming incapacitated. Since you've only received your quirk recently, you would only have one percent of your power. At the moment, you do even not know how to access just that. There is also the problem of the power compounding. If you do not learn to use it soon, it will become more difficult in the future."

'Wow,' Toshinori thought. 'This girl knows her stuff.'

"Uh sorry," Izuku said sheepishly. "We never really got introduced."

"I'm Eri," She said. "Just call me Eri-chan."

"Nice to meet you Eri-chan," Izuku said. "How do you know so much about One for All?"

"Well," Eri said. "I'm not exactly from around.

Eri explained to Izuku that she was from the future. She told him what had happened in the future. She withheld some information like him being her adoptive father, him becoming the greatest hero and the fact that he was dead in the future. Of course, he was resisting at first but was convinced later on.

"I see the situation," Izuku said. "I need to learn to control my power before springtime. When school starts."

"Yes, I'll be helping with your training by reverting you back when you injure yourself," Eri explained. "Though I will not always be around so do not become dependent."

"Ok," Izuku replied. He looked towards his mentor with a determined face. "All Might, when do you want to start?"

"We will start the day after my boy," Toshinori answered. "But I will not be the one to teach you how to control One for All."

"What!?" Izuku said in confusion. "Why!?"

"Eri-chan brought up a good point earlier in our discussion with her," Toshinori said. "One for All came natural to me. That being so, I will not be able to teach you the foundations of how to control it."

"But if you're not going to teach me," Izuku said. Panic written all over his face. "Then am I supposed to learn this by myself?"

"Do not fret young Midorya," Toshinori said. His legs begin to shake. "I have talked to my mentor and he is willing to teach you. We…we will be going to his hou… house tomorrow."

* * *

The next day, Toshinori, Izuku and Eri were headed to an apartment in the Yamanashi prefecture. After speaking with Izuku's mother, with a lot of crying, it was arranged that Eri was to live with them. Though bewildered, Inko was ecstatic to have her granddaughter living with them. That day was spent with the Midorya's buying her necessities and other things.

"We're here," Toshinori said when they stopped in front of an old apartment building that seemed like it was about to fall apart. A broken welcome sign was in front. Opening the door to find that the whole place was dark. "Hello?"

"Ta...Ya...Ki," a dreary voice was heard from further inside.

"Sir?" Toshinori said. Searching for the source of the voice. He found it beside the fridge. His old mentor leaning on the counter. His expression was like that of an addict that was having a withdrawal.

"Toshinori?" The voice asked. His voice was so soft it was barely a whisper.

"Yes sir," Toshinori replied.

"Get me some tayaki," the old man said. "I'm dying without my tayaki."

"Never changes," Eri said while shaking her head. She reached into her bag, pulling out a bag of said pastries. He walked towards the old "Hii-oji, you really need to eat other things besides tayaki. Seriously, you would starve yourself without them."

"Nana?" The old man asked. He took the bag of pastries. His vision clearing while he ate. "Ah sorry lass, I thought you were someone else for a second there."

"Are you alright?" Izuku asked.

"Who are you?" Gran Torino asked the boy. He poked the boy with his stick a few times.

"I'm Izuku Midorya," Izuku answered.

"Who?" The old man asked again. He walked away from the boy. His back turned to him. Eri smiled knowing the old man's antics.

"Sir, he's the boy I was talking to you about yesterday," Toshinori said.

"Come at me! One for All!" The old man said. His change in demeanour caught the attention of his student's successor. "I want to see how well you can handle it."

'What's with him suddenly?' the boy thought.

"Well…um…something like that is," Izuku said.

"Who're you?" He asked again.

"Um, All Might," Izuku called his mentor. "Are you sure that he's going to be able to teach me how to control One for All?"

As if to answer his question, the man inhaled and jetted around the room. He hit the boy causing him to fall on his back. He bounced off another wall and the ceiling landing beside the boy with one foot on his chest.

"Very naïve," Gran Torino said. "From what I've heard, the way you used your power was unthinkable, reckless. This damn justice fanatic of a student of mine isn't training you well. He may be the Symbol of Peace and the number one hero, but he's a total novice when it comes to teaching. Let me guess how he taught you to harness your power. His explanation was, 'You have to feel it!'"

"Yes," Izuku replied. Tilting his head at the accuracy of the old man's depiction.

"Figures," The man shrugged. He glared at his student. Who was bowing his head apologizing none stop at his inadequacies as a teacher. He took his foot off the boy and made some distance. "Well, if he ain't seeing after you properly then I suppose I would. Ready?"

"I'm ready," He replied. "Please teach me!"

"But is it really okay?" He asked. "To be honest, I have no control over this quirk at all. I'm either at full power or zero. Plus, if I hit you at one hundred percent…"

"If you're just gonna babble on," Gran Torino said. He jetted around the room again. Appearing behind and kicking Izuku. "Then I'll be making the first move."

"Gyah!?" Izuku cried as he pushed forward.

"Come on hit me with One for All!" the old man said while zooming around the room. "Did you not witness my strength earlier when I floored you? Toshinori, seriously, what have you been doing to teach this boy?"

"I'm sorry sir," Toshinori said repeatedly as he continued to bow his head.

Izuku was getting pummeled from all sides. He wondered what kind of quirk the old veteran hero had. He also knew that was not the time to analyze his quirk. He needed to stop the old man from moving somehow. He charged One for All on his right hand.

'He's taken my back twice now,' he thought. He twisted around while shifting his weight to dodge the incoming attack.

"Analysis and prediction, huh?" Gran Torino said. He dodged the incoming hand. He then grabbed it. With his thrusters, he backflipped throwing the boy at the wall above the door. Cracking it. "You're so rigid."

"Huh?" Izuku said after getting up.

"Your awareness is disjointed," Gran Torino continued. "Your feelings of admiration and sense of responsibility to this idiotic apprentice of mine have become fetters, shackles."

"Shackles?" Izuku asked.

"Your problem is that you're thinking that One for All is special," Gran Torino stated. Toshinori flinched at that. A pang of guilt appeared on his face for a second. He knew it was his fault that the boy thought of his quirk as such.

"So, what are you saying that I should do?" Izuku asked. Eri walked towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder. A moment later, all his wounds from the spar disappeared.

"You have to come up with the answer to that yourself," the old man said. He headed up the stairs. "Toshinori, Eri can I talk to you upstairs for a minute?"

* * *

"It must feel weird to watch your dad getting beat up," Gran Torino said. "I'll tell you now, it's for his own good."

"It's alright," Eri replied. "I'm understanding him better. I'm seeing who he was before I met him."

"I see," Gran Torino said. He then hit Toshinori on the leg with his cane. "You! What the heck have you been doing?"

"I'm sorry sir," Toshinori apologized.

"You find a successor and tell me about him almost a year after!" Gran Torino said angrily. "Don't get me started on the fact that you sent him to that exam with zero experience on how to use his quirk. You idiot. The boy coulda died for all you know."

* * *

Izuku was mulling over what Gran Torino told him. Not noticing their female companion had gone down. She was watching him intently as he muttered. His thoughts on why the old man called him rigid had him thinking about flexibility. His face lit up.

"That's it!" Izuku said. "Quirks are just another function of the body. I just need to think of it more flatly."

"How're are you gonna do that?" Eri said. Her chin resting on her arms on the table.

"Hmm," He hummed as he thought. Thinking of a way to do so. He charged One for All on his legs. "Ok focus on controlling the power."

Izuku tried to cartwheel back but blew his legs. On the flip, the boy tried to fire of his quirk but was too slow causing him to land on his face. He broke his nose. Eri shook her head as she went to her father to rewind his body.

"What the heck was that kid?" Gran Torino said. "Your movements were so awkward. It was like you accidentally zipped your jewels while moving."

"Sorry," Izuku said. "Back to the drawing board, I guess."

"Well, why don't you heat up those tayakis for now," Gran Torino sighed. "Eri said she brought a box with her."

Getting the pastries from Eri, Izuku heated them inside the microwave. Serving them after the timer went off. The old hero immediately grabbed one and bit into it.

"This is cold!" Gran Torino said.

"Huh!?" Izuku said. "No way!? I put it on defrost and it dinged and everything!"

"You idiot! You put a large plate in there just like that!?" Gran Torino said angrily. "If you just jam it in there by force, then it won't be able to turn! Only part of it will get hot. It's like it was never heated in the first place!"

"Sorry, our microwave isn't the type that rotates," Izuku apologized. He looked at the pastry then the microwave then a realization hit him. "Ahhhh! I get it now!"

"Hmm!?" Toshinori and Gran Torino responded.

"This tayaki is me!" Izuku stated.

"Eri, mind fixing him again?" Gran Torino requested. The response he got was in giggles. "I think something broke in his head when he hit it on the floor earlier."

"Ah, no, that's not what I mean," Izuku said. He looked at his palms. "I've been thinking of One for All as a sort of trump card. So, I've only been using where I needed it and because of that my reaction time has been slower with every move."

"Your point?" Gran Torino asked.

"Using it in just one place requires conscious thought. Especially with consecutive moves," he said. The occupants of the room smiled at the boy as his body lit up with One for All. "It would be better if I use the power I can control all over my body from the very start. Imagine the energy that I've only been transferring to one place. Spreading throughout my body."

'Didn't take him long to figure that out,' Gran Torino thought. 'Good, it shows that his mind is flexible.'

'I can't believe it!?' Toshinori thought. 'Young Midorya, you've come so far in so little time! I'm so proud of you!'

'I need One for All surging throughout all of me,' Izuku thought. 'The one percent I can use.'

"An image of a tayaki in a microwave!" Gran Torino said. "That is a whole new level of plain kid but will it do?"

"I'm not sure but it's the only thing that worked so far," Izuku said.

"Can you move in that state?" Gran Torino asked.

"I don't know," Izuku replied.

"Wanna give it a try?" Gran Torino asked. A smirk plastered on his face. His tone provoking.

"Yes!" Izuku responded. "Let's do this!"

* * *

Notes:

Hello readers, thank you for reading the fanfic. I hope you enjoyed the story so far. I'm still not sure where to go with this story so far. Any comments, opinions and ideas for the story are more than appreciated. I know the grammar is not the best. English isn't really my first language, gibberish is my first.


	3. Chapter 3: Plus Ultra

"How did I beat you?" Eri asked sternly. She stood over her father. Extending a hand to help him. A silent lecture about recklessness hidden within her question.

"Ugh," Izuku groaned in pain. "I was too predictable."

Izuku struggled to get up. He took her hand. The silver haired young woman had been beating him senseless since they started. Despite gaining control of five percent of One for All, he was still no match for her.

"Yes," Eri agreed. Though she had currently more experience than him that the result of the fight was inevitable, there were things he needed to learn and quickly. She was happy that the boy was such a quick study. "You're attacks are also too wide. Making it easier to interpret. The unnecessary movement waste energy and time. Time in which your opponent can use to counter and/ or kill you. Not to mention that they in the long run puts more strain on your body than small quick and precise movements. Keep your movements tight and close to your body. It stops you from doing the things I noted, overextending and keeps you from losing balance. This also lessens the surface to which your opponent can attack or counter with. Leaving you with the time to react in case the attack was unsuccessful. You were analyzing my attacks and trying to predict them. Good; however, your attacks are too linear. An experienced or trained opponent can easily read that and counter it."

"I see," Izuku said. Thinking on what he had just been told. He began mumbling. "Though I'm moving around like Gran Torino, because my attacks are…"

He continued on in his musings. Forgetting that he was still in battle. A mistake on his part. He was brought back to reality when a boot connected with his cheek sending him flying.

"Never get distracted in the midst of an opponent," Eri lectured. A scowl appeared on her face. Thinking of what could happen if he did this in actual combat. "There is a time for deep thought but that is not during a battle. Remember that a villain needs only a second to take away all those you hold dear."

"Understood," Izuku replied.

Eri reached her hand out to him again. He took it and got back on his feet. He noticed the look of admiration in her eyes as she said with a smile. "You'll get better with more practice so don't worry, you are after all. My hero!"

* * *

"We're here," Eri said as they stopped at the gigantic door. She could not help but smile at the thought of seeing everyone again.

"This door's humongous!" Izuku said in awe. Gaping at the door. After getting over the initial surprise, he moved to enter the room. "I'll be alongside the few who passed the exam."

He was about to open the door but froze. His words have brought to the forefront something that he did not consider because he had been too busy the last few months. An image of Bakugo and Iida came to mind.

"It's going to be alright," Eri assured her father after seeing his expression. Spending so much time with him and her mom, she had become accustomed to the slight changes on people's faces.

'If only those two would end up in class 1-B,' he thought with a sigh. Nervously opening the door. Afraid of what he might see inside. 'I'll be eternally grateful.'

"Take your feet off that table!" A student with arrow like eyebrows said to another. Irritated of the blonde's disrespectful attitude. "Don't you think that's disrespectful to your classmates."

'Just my luck!' Izuku thought. He inwardly wondered if kami took some kind of pleasure from his hardships.

"No, as a matter of fact I don't," Katsuki answered arrogantly. "Which school were you from anyway?"

"I'm from Soumei Junior High School," Iida replied formally. "The name's Tenya Iida."

"Soumei!? Do they teach you to have you to have a stick up your ass or were you born with it!" Katsuki asked. His tone held a silent challenge. Sparks crackling in his palms. "Well aren't you an elite. Seems I've got a reason to fucking end you after all."

"What nerve!" Iida said in shock. He could not believe that someone with such a villainous disposition was allowed into UA. "You… Want to be a hero!?"

They noticed that the door had been opened. Looking at who the new arrivals, Tenya recognized the boy from the exams. He was with a silver haired female. He robotically moved towards the two.

"Hello I'm Tenya Iida from Soumei," He said.

"Oh yeah, haha...I overheard," Izuku interrupted nervously. His hands in front of him. "I'm Izuku Midorya. Nice to meet you Iida-san."

"Midorya… I must hand it to you. You divined the actual nature of the practical exam. Didn't you." Iida said. A defeated and frustrated expression on his face. "I was blind to it and completely misread you. I hate to admit, but you were the better man."

'I had no idea either.' Izuku thought with a sweatdrop.

"Deku!" Katsuki hissed in anger. Glaring at his childhood friend. Remembering the incident in their previous school. Which added fuel to his rage.

"Ah! It's you! Curly-hair kid!" A voice said. Turning their heads to the source, a girl with chocolate brown hair and eyes. A vibrant smile on her face. "Glad I found you!"

'It's her! The nice girl! She looks amazing in her uniform!' Izuku thought. The blood in his body rushing to his face.

"You made it just like Present Mic said!" She said excitedly. Clenching her hands into a fist, she moved it back and forth in a punch like motion. "Not that I'm surprised! That punch was out of this world! You're amazing!"

"No, it's not like that," Izuku stuttered in embarrassment. He tried to hide his face in his hands. Hoping that it would hide the fact that his entire face had become red. Being socially inept, he did not have a lot of experience with women. "Uhh, that is to say, thank you for speaking for my behalf… I… uhh.,,"

"Eh?" Replied the girl in confusion. "How do you know about that?"

'That pathetic rat actually fought back," Katsuki thought, fuming that the boy had ignored his threat. His Bakurage aura leaking out of him. 'There can't be another side to this.'

"I wonder if today's the ceremony. Or is it guidance counselor stuff today? Oh and the teacher, what'll they be like? I'm so anxious, like wow!" The brunette said in high spirits.

"If you're just here to make friends then you can pack up your stuff now," a voice said from behind her. The students turned to the source. An extremely large yellow caterpillar with the face of a man was on the floor. "This is the department of heroics!"

"Who the hell is this guy!?' They all thought as the man stood up and removed his sleeping bag.

"It took you eight seconds to shut up. That won't do," He said bluntly. "Time is precious. Rational students would understand that."

'Who is this guy? If he's here then he must be some kind of pro.' Izuku thought. His mind analyzing what he is observing.

"Hello, I'm Shouta Aizawa, your homeroom teacher," the man introduced lazily. He then rummaged his sleeping bag and took out uniforms. "Wear these and head to outside."

* * *

"A quirk apprehension test!?" Class 1-A said unanimously. Surprised at the events

"But the orientations," the gravity user argued. "We're going to miss it!"

"If you want to be heroes, you can't waste time on pointless ceremonies," Aizawa replied bluntly. "Here in UA, we're not tethered to traditions. That means the teachers are free to run their class however they see fit."

He continued his explanation or rant depending on who's listening. He told them where to do and how the current educational system was irrational.

"Bakugo, how far can you pitch a softball in middle school?" He asked.

"Sixty seven meters," Katsuki answered.

"Try using your quirk this time around. As long as you don't exit the circle anything's fine," Aizawa said. Throwing the softball to the explosion quirk user. "Don't hold back."

"You got it! " Katsuki replied. "Die!"

'Die!?' His classmates thought.

He threw the ball with an added shockwave. Launching it to an inconceivable height. It was still smoking when it landed on the ground.

"Before anything else, one must be aware of what he or she is capable of," Aizawa stated. Showing them the number on the device. "This is a rational metric that will form the basis of your potential as a pro hero."

"Seven hundred meters? Unreal!"

"We can really use our quirks now?"

"Awesome! That looks so fun!"

"So this looks fun… Huh," Aizawa said forebodingly. His expression turned grim. "You have three years to become a hero. You think it will all be games and playtime. Idiots… In that case, new rule: the student who I deem has no potential will be instantly expelled."

"This is our first day but even if it weren't that's just too unreasonable!" Ochaco argued.

"Oh and you think natural disasters are! Or power hungry villains... hmm? A catastrophic accidents that wipe out whole cities… No!" Aizawa shot back. "The world is never reasonable. It's a heroes job to reverse it and restore reason. You can expect your life to face one hardship after another in your life here at UA. So go beyond. Plus Ultra!"

He raised a taunting finger, a challenging smirk on his face and said. "Show me it's no mistake that you're here."

The test began. Izuku used quirk on a level that he was sure that he can control. Getting injured in one of the test could prove disastrous for him. He managed to get more than average records on the other tests. Now, it was time for the softball pitch. He stepped up to the plate. He knows he at least has a good mark for this test. Activating the one percent that he could control, he prepared to throw the ball.

"Forty-six meters," the machine said.

Izuku's eyes bulged out of its sockets. He looked at his hands in shock and disbelief. "Why? I am sure I was using it."

"That's because I erased your quirk," Aizawa explained. His eyes glowed red and his hair stood. Pulling onto his scarf, unravelling it. Glaring at the boy. "I should expel you right now for violating the school's core principle.

"Erased?" Izuku asked in confusion. Then he saw what was hanging on the man's neck. "Those goggles! I know you. You're Eraserhead!"

"Eraserhead?" One of the students said.

"Never heard of him," another said.

"I hear he works underground," Mineta said.

"I've seen what you did during the entrance exam. Compared to that, your power right now is lackluster at best. Though you may have gained some control over your impractical quirk, I can tell that you aren't pushing yourself. Did you believe that having a good mark will be good enough for the real world." Aizawa said. The pressure he was directing at the boy was overwhelming.

"No, I just…" Izuku squirmed under the pro's intimidating gaze. He could barely breathe. His body trembling. Fear of expulsion was looming over his head. He was thinking of the options he had. He can control about five percent but beyond that his body won't be able to hold.

"Heroes are those that save others. What are you going to say to the victims of tragedies? I did what I could? If you think they'll take that and move on then you're sorely mistaken." Eraserhead said as he pulled his student with his scarf. He looked at the students then back to the subject of his ire. "I told you kids at the start of this test to show me that you belong here. I expect each and everyone of you to go beyond. If you believe that because you have that overzealous man behind you will make you a great hero then you should quit right now."

Izuku had a grim look on his face. His head hung with utter defeat. He had no argument to what was just said. He kept himself to the five percent that he could control because he knew that it would be enough. The man was right. He had no right to be here if he would not be 'Plus Ultra'.

"I've returned your quirk," Aizawa said after deactivating his quirk. He returned to his previous position. "Take your final throw."

"Don't worry," Eri whispered reassuringly to the worried Ochaco. She then looked towards Izuku. "He can do this. He just doesn't know it yet."

"I wonder if our teacher gave him some advice," Iida said.

"Probably told him to start packing," Katsuki said.

'He's determined. I'll give him that. Will he rise to the challenge and break himself again… or will simply wither and settle into mediocrity." Aizawa thought. Using some eye drops to moisten his eyes. 'Either way, he doesn't belong here."

"I still can't use my powers beyond five percent. If I don't exceed what I can do, I'm sure Eraserhead will expel me," Izuku muttered. His hair hiding the expression of desperation from his face. His mind scrambling to find a solution. "Can I stake my chances on raising the power output on this one pitch? No… My body can't handle the backlash yet. So what should I do?"

"You have to come up with the answer to that yourself," Gran Torino answered from the darkness.

"My hero!" His memory of Eri's words played.

"You're so cool right now," Inko's voice echoed.

"You're amazing!" Ochaco's voice reverberated.

'Mom! Gran Torino! Eri-chan! Nice girl!' Izuku thought as he opened his eyes. Fire lit in them as a renewed courage welled up from deep within him.

"You can become a hero!" All Might said driving the message home.

'I will be one!' He thought, resonating with the people from his memories. Activating One for All at five percent. He pulled back his hand.

"A waste of a quirk," Aizawa said in disappointment.

'Aizawa-sensei isn't wrong. If I keep going at it like I just did. There's no way I'll ever become a hero!' He thought. The hand that was holding the began moving forward. 'I have to work harder than everyone here. Even if I have a lot to learn, I'll show you what I can do!'

"SMASH!" He shouted as he exerted more power at his fingertip. Launching the ball with great force. His finger looked bruised and was throbbing. He looked at his finger. "It hurts a bit but at least it's not broken."

'A throw like that requires a lot of force. Did he increase his output while concentrating the power into the tip of his finger?' Aizawa thought in surprise.

"Four point two kilometers," the machine declared. This gained a shock look from everyone.

"It's over four kilometers!" Kaminari said in awe.

"What did you say!?" Katsuki asked in shock and anger.

"It was over for kilometers!" Kirishima answered before Kaminari did. Hitting his hand with his fist. "That was manly!"

"Finally, a record worthy of a hero!" Ochaco cheered.

"Aizawa-sensei, is it 'Plus Ultra' enough for you?" Izuku asked defiantly. His hands clenched and gritting his teeth.

"This kid!" Aizawa said. Smiling and his eyes fully opened.

* * *

Year 15 of the AC (After Calamity) Era,

A blonde haired man was being dragged to through a dark corridor. His body was weak and thin due to being starved. The prisoners were usually treated well but since he was placed in isolation a few months back, he was starved. He had lost a lot of weight. Though he was brought outside the prison by by foot, he was too weak to try to escape. He couldn't anyway. His hands, feet and mouth were bound by purple balls.

He was brought to the center tower within the ruins of his once proud school. Seeing where his envoys were taking him he paled. This was the main base of the new rulers of this godforsaken era. He tried to squirm away but was electrified by a staff from one of them. When they reached their destination, he was thrown to the ground. Figures were hidden in the shadows of the room.

"Prisoner number: 18562, Neito Monoma, age: 36, quirk: Copy," A woman's voice said as she read his file in the shadows.

"Please! We used to go to school together!" Monoma begged desperately. He knew that if someone was brought here. They never left alive. Granted that the ones that were sent before him were all villains, it did not alleviate the fear that he was feeling.

His plea was answered with a sarcastic laugh. He knew the reason for it and felt ashamed. His career as a hero had been nothing but posturing and glamour. He can hardly be considered a hero. If he had been in Hosu that day with Stain, he had no doubt that he would be dead. Afterall he did meet the man after the villains busted All for One out of Tartarus.

"Monoma-san there's no need to worry," the woman said coldly. Her words may be to reassure him but her tone promised death should he do something she did not like. A cryogenic tube then rose when a slot from the floor opened. "We brought you here to ask you a favor."

"W… what kind of favor?" Monoma asked nervously. Afraid that if he said the wrong thing he would be executed where he stood.

"Can you copy this man's quirk and use it?" She asked in answer. Her hand gestured to the man in the tube.

Monoma looked towards the man inside. He can tell that the man was dead. Not only was his chest not moving. The vitals on the tube are not reading anything.

"I don't know," Monoma replied honestly.

His body was lifted to the air from the inside. It moved closer to the figures in the shadows but stopped at before their faces can be seen. Then his body felt like it was being crushed from the inside.

"Can you do it or not!" Shouted a man from the figures. Though the shadows hid his features, the killing intent was so potent that Monoma was about to defecate in his pants.

"I don't know I haven't tried it on the dead before," Monoma panicked. The pain intensified.

"Can you believe this joker?" The man said to the woman. To which he received a nod. He glared at the prisoner. "You better pray this works."

* * *

Notes:

Hello readers, thank you for reading my fanfic. I know I'm not as good as a lot of writers and I'm still not sure where to go with this story so far. I do hope you enjoyed the story.

For the readers who bothered and did the conversion from km to m, I know it's overused but still, It would have been funny if Horikoshi used it in that scene.

Bakurage aura - aura that Bakugo emits when it seems that he could snap at any moment. Refer to chapter 145 for reference and a good laugh.

Shiranai Atsune: No, the story would probably be forcefully taken down by copyright laws if I manage that. It would be interesting to see one of the characters as John Conor though.

Super-Spyro2015: I'm not really sure. In some of the earlier translations of the manga and anime, the spelling of his name was like that. I guess it just stuck with me.

Here's a question, can anyone think of three other students in UA that would be a good fit for 1A besides Shinsou? It would with evening out the teams for the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: Hero Foundational Studies

'He could only control so much of his power but he also can't afford to cripple himself!' All Might thought as he hid behind the wall looking at the training area. 'So he used the five percent that he can control and waited until the very last second. He then increased the output and focused it on his fingertip! Minimizing the blowback to his body while maximizing the throw!'

Looking at his successor who was now nursing his swollen finger. A worried Uraraka looking over him before Eri rewound his finger,

'What the heck young Midorya! How did you go and get so cool?!'

* * *

The students were shocked at the power their classmate unleashed. When the dust from the whirlwind created by the throw settled. It revealed Izuku holding his arm while clenching the other at their teacher.

"Four point two kilometers," the machine declared.

"Aizawa-sensei, is it 'Plus Ultra' enough for you!?" The boy asked defiantly.

"You'll catch flies like that," Eri said to the class.

Most of them Iida and Ochaco included, realized what she was talking about and closed their mouths.

"It's over four kilometers!" Kaminari said in awe.

"Nice!" Ochaco cheered. "He's finally showing us his true power!"

"His finger seems to be swollen," Iida observed. Placing a hand on his chin as he pondered. "Thinking back to the entrance exam. His quirk is very odd."

"Stylishly done," Aoyama said.

'What the…! Quirks don't manifest after the age of four! It's impossible! But it really happened!' Katsuki thought. 'I earned this…' Izuku said in his memory. Anger building with each passing moment. With sparks crackling in his hands, he charged. "What the hell! Explain yourself Deku!"

The sparks on his hand suddenly disappeared. He was stopped by something that felt like cloth. He looked at the source and found his teacher holding onto the other end. His eyes glowing red and his hair standing. He tried to force his way out but the cloth was proving to be more of a challenge. Glaring at Aizawa.

"Why the hell is your damn scarf so strong!?" He said angrily.

"Because it's a capture weapon made of carbon fiber and a special metal alloy," Aizawa explained irritatedly. "Don't make me use my quirk so much. It gives me dry eye!"

'Too bad, his quirk is amazing!' The students thought.

"What a waste of time," Shota said. Deactivating his quirk and releasing Katsuki. "Prepare for the next event."

With that, Eraserhead moved towards the gym. Katsuki was left to seethe in his own rage. Izuku inched away from the volatile boy and closer to his friends.

"Is your finger ok?" Ochaco asked worriedly.

"Uh yeah," Izuku replied.

Eri placed her hand over his finger. Her horns grew a little and emitted light for a second. When she was done, the finger was healed or more accurately returned to its previous state. Surprising their classmates.

"That's amazing!" Ochaco said in excitement.

"That's incredible!" Mina shouted. Seeing the finger fixed.

"Your quirk is similar to Recovery Girl's," Tsuyu said.

"Kinda, but I don't really understand how it works that well," Eri lied. Emulating the sheepish expression that's usually seen in Izuku's face. "I know it can do that but nothing else."

"Still with a quirk like that," Izuku said. He went into mutter mode as he thought of the applications of Eri's quirk causing everyone to sweatdrop. "You'd be able to help a lot of people. Medically, your quirk can..."

''It's such a kind and gentle quirk.' Izuku said in a memory that was engraved to her very being. Unbeknownst to her, tears have began falling from her eyes.

"Eri-chan," Izuku called nervously. Bringing her back from her trip down memory lane. "Are you alright?"

"Ah yes sorry, " Eri replied. Smiling at the nostalgia. She wiped away the tears. "I just remembered something."

"Was it a sad memory?" Ochaco asked worriedly. "You were crying pretty hard."

"No, it was a happy memory. One that I'm very fond of," Eri replied. 'The one that changed my life.'

"Oy!" Aizawa called. "Start your exercise or I'm giving you zero points for them."

The exercise continued the same as the original timeline the only difference is that instead of teams of two. The students were divided into three. When it was all done everyone gathered around the erasure hero. His phone projected the points of the twenty one students.

"Your total score simply reflect your performance in these events. It would be a waste of time going over them." Aizawa said. "Oh yeah, that whole expulsion thing was a lie."

"..."

"!?"

"It was a logical deception to pull out your best performances," he said. Smiling like he just trolled them. Internally laughing at the eyes that had widened to the size of dinner plates.

* * *

"Aizawa you liar!" All Might said. Catching his colleagues attention.

"Oh it's you All Might. So you were watching?" Aizawa said rhetorically. "Too much time on your hands."

"A logical deception, that's cute but you're not exactly known for being lighthearted. I read your file. You expelled an entire class last year. You have no problem expelling students you deem have no potential. That's the total opposite of what you said. You were planning to expel the student that you thought had zero potential," All Might said. Pointing his finger towards Aizawa. "Could it be? You see it too right? Young Midorya's raw potential!"

"What is this about?" Aizawa repeated. He looked at All Might. A knowing smile on his face. Causing the man to waver. "It almost sounds like you've been on his side the whole time. Isn't it a little early for you to be playing favorites?"

He walked away from the Symbol of Peace. Leaving the man in nervous state and some parting words.

"He doesn't have zero potential I admit. If that were the case, I would have expelled him on the spot. It's cruel to let a kid keep dreaming about something that will never come true."

* * *

"That was nerve wracking," Izuku said with a sigh. "I really thought I was going to be expelled."

"He would have you know," Eri stated. Her chiding finger directed at her father. "Aizawa-sensei doesn't have a problem kicking students out. You also pissed him off with that half-assed performance. I'm surprised that he even let you throw again."

Izuku felt defeated. His hair overshadowing his face to hide the shame that was on his face. He knew that Eri was serious about what she said. He really would have lost his chance to be a hero earlier. He was brought out of his depression by someone placing a hand over his shoulder. He turned around to find Iida.

"Uh… Hey there Iida," he greeted nervously.

"How's your finger doing?" Iida asked.

"Oh, it's fine thanks to Eri-chan," he replied. Showing Iida his finger.

Seeing the finger in perfect shape, he dropped the topic and began walking with the two Midoryas. His hand on his chin. Clearly in deep thought. Izuku clenched his fist.

'I can't keep relying on help from others,' he thought. 'I need to learn to fully control this power and quickly.'

"I was concerned with Aizawa-sensei's approach to class but I trust the school's judgement," Iida said. "UA is the best school in the country; however, lying to his students will have its repercussions."

'I thought he was scary at first,' Izuku thought. 'But Iida's just a really earnest guy.'

"Hey! Wait up you three!" A voice called. Bringing the two boys out of their minds. The group turned to see Ochaco Uraraka running towards them. "Are you going to the station? I'll join you guys."

"You're that infinity girl," Iida pointed out.

"I'm Uraraka, Ochaco! You're… Uh… Iida Tenya," She said cheerfully. "If I'm not mistaken you're both Midoryas. Let me see, Eri and Deku right?"

"Deku!?" Izuku repeated. A shock looked on his face. Eri was trying her hardest not to laugh.

"Uh… Yeah," Ochaco said. "Isn't that what Bakugo called you?"

"Er... My name is actually Izuku… 'Deku' is what Kaachan calls me to demean me," Izuku explained nervously while blushing.

"So it's an insult then," Iida said.

"Oh, I didn't know. I'm sorry," Ochaco apologized. She then pumped her fist. A dazzling smile on her face. "You know what, I like the name Deku! It gives a "never give up" vibe. You know?"

"Hi I'm Deku," Izuku said. His face as red as a tomato.

"Midorya-kun," Iida said. "Didn't you say it was an insult?"

"Paradigm shift," Izuku said. Covering his face with his hands. Trying to hide his embarrassment. "My whole world's been turned upside down."

"Huh?" Ochaco said dumbly. Confused at what Izuku was saying.

'He is such a dork,' Eri thought shaking her head. She smiled as she watched the scene. 'But mom did say it's one of the things that made dad adorable. So this is the moment that changed the meaning of the word for dad. Giving a name to the world's greatest hero.'

* * *

"I AM HERE!" All Might declared as he entered the room dramatically. "Entering the room like a normal person!"

The students in the room chatted. Excited that they were being taught by the number one hero. All Might awkwardly made his way towards the teacher's podium.

"Welcome to the most important class in UA high, Hero foundational studies, here you will learn the basics on being a hero," All Might explained. He went into a stance before revealing the topic for the class. "Let's get right into it. This will be our lesson for today!"

"Combat!" Katsuki said excitedly. A bloodthirsty smile on his face.

"Training," Izuku finished worriedly.

* * *

After changing, the students gathered at the entrance of the field. All Might internally laughed at his successor's obvious admiration being displayed by his hero costume. A boy with purple hair stood beside him. Observing the students.

"Now it's time for combat training,"All Might said.

"Sensei," Iida called.

'So it's Iida in that costume,' Izuku thought. 'He looks so cool.'

"This was a field used during the entrance exam," Iida said. "Are we conducting urban battles again?"

"Yes and no," All Might replied.

"Would you mind elaborating?" Iida asked.

"Most villain fights occur outdoors but if you look at the statistics, the more dangerous villains work indoors," All Might explained. "Imprisonment, heist, backroom deals. The more intelligent villains hide in the shadows. For this exercise, the class will be split into heroes and villains.

Each team will have a target. The team that eliminates their target or capture other members of the team will win the match."

"Isn't this a little advanced?" Asui asked. Tilting her head.

"This battle will help you understand the basics," All Might countered. "Remember, there are no robots this time."

"How much can we hurt the other team?" Katsuki asked.

"Will the punishment be expulsion like Aizawa-sensei's class," Ochaco asked.

"How will we be split up?" Tenya asked.

"Isn't this cape just magnifique?" Aoyama asked a pointless question.

All Might answered the questions. He introduced Shinso as a hero course candidate that will be participating on this exercise. Splitting the class in two.

Hero Team:

Izuku Midorya  
Ochaco Uraraka  
Eri Midorya  
Momo Yaoyorozu  
Mezo Shouji  
Denki Kaminari  
Eijiro Kirishima  
Minoru Mineta  
Hitoshi Shinso  
Fumikage Tokoyami  
Tsuyu Asui

Target

Ochaco Uraraka

Villain Team:

Katsuki Bakugo  
Shouto Todoroki  
Tenya Iida  
Toru Hagakure  
Mina Ashido  
Mashirao Ojiro  
Kyoka Jiro

Rikido Sato  
Koji Koda  
Hanta Sero  
Yuga Aoyama

Target  
Toru Hagakure

* * *

The teams had been told to go to their designated bases. They were at the field where Izuku and Katsuki fought All Might. The heroes were based in a building at the north gate. The villains were based in a parallel building across the city.

The teams were given a map of the entire city and a layout of the building. With fifteen minutes to form a strategy for the exercise.

With the Hero Team:

"So," Kaminari said. Scratching the back of his head. "Anyone have a plan?"

"First, we need to assess our battle strength," Tokoyami said. "We also need to find a way to find and capture Hagakure."

"That's right," Tsuyu agreed. "So let's talk quirks, I'll go first if you want. Obviously I can jump high and pretty much cling to any walls. Of course there's my tongue, I can stick it out about twenty meters. Oh yeah, I can spit out my stomach so I can clean it. That's not really useful. Finally, I can also secrete toxic mucus. It just stings a bit. We can probably just use my jumping and my tongue here. Forget about the last things."

They continued describing their quirks to each other. Finding strengths and weaknesses of each person on the team. In much the same way, they tried to analyze the capability of the opposing side.

"This is impossible!" Mineta shouted in panic. He slumped and cursed his luck. "They have such powerful quirks on their side. This is so unfair."

"Instead of sulking, we should focus on the task at hand," Shouji said.

"In that case," Shinso said. "Does anyone have any ideas?"

Silence fell upon the group. Racking their minds for a solution for the herculean task ahead of them. There is also a matter of them not knowing each other. Which made working with each other more strained.

"Um," Izuku said nervously as he raised his hand. The other members looked at him. "I have an idea if you guys want to hear it."

* * *

At the villain's base, the villain team was forming their own strategy. Trading information on the classmates that they knew. Looking for holes that they could exploit. Unfortunately, not everyone was willing to cooperate.

'It can't be true. Four years old is the limit to when quirks manifest!' Bakugo seethed. His anger boiling at the only possible reason as to how his childhood friend suddenly got a quirk. His scowl turned into a bloodthirsty and deranged smile. 'Has he been lying all these years.'

"Ok," Mina started. "What should we do for this exercise?"

"Our goal is to either capture or take down the target while keeping ours safe," Iida stated.

"Which is Uraraka-san. From what she's told me and Midorya-kun yesterday, her quirk allows her to zero out the gravity of something."

"Hmm," Ojiro chimed. "Then there is a possibility that she would be in the air rather than their base."

"Then how are we supposed to take her down?" Mina asked in panic. "Does anyone here know how to fly?"

"Do not fret," Iida said calmly. "Uraraka-san said that she gets dizzy when she uses her quirk. Even if they do, she would have to come down sometime."

"Magnifique!" Aoyama said. "Our target cannot stay in the air for too long. My sparkling laser can also shoot her if she is."

"Depending on how far she is," Sero added. "I might be able to reach her with my tape."

"Ok," Ojiro said. "We have a way to defeat Uraraka-san but we also need to defend Hagakure."

"Yeah," Mina agreed. "Hmm we would need someone strong to guard her but at the same time we need ones with powerful quirks to attack."

"She does not necessarily need a guard," Shoto said. "Hagakure is invisible. Having a guard on her will give out her location. If she could stay hidden somewhere and avoid detection, the other team would not be able to find her."

"I could do that," Hagakure said.

"I see," Iida said. "Then we should go about in teams of two and attack the other team's base simultaneously."

"Oui oui," Aoyama said. In his usually dramatic voice. "But we might have a problem with that plan. Monsieur Bakugo is no longer with us."

"Hero team vs Villain team match, begin!" All Might's voice boomed through the training field.

* * *

"Eri here, all clear on sector b," Izuku heard from his receiver. Looking at the map that was given to him. "Ok, set the charges and proceed to point f thirty four."

"Roger that," Eri replied.

"Your so amazing Deku!" Ochaco complimented.

"Oh no! I just took in our capabilities and formed a plan with our objective in mind! Really! Anyone can do it!" He stammered.

"Of course it is!" Ochaco disagreed. "You made a solid plan with what little we have and made contingencies in case something happens."

Izuku hid his face. Trying and failing at hiding his embarrassment. He let out a sigh of relief when he heard someone on the communicator.

* * *

"Shouji here," the dupliarm teammate said. "Nothing in this sector as well. Wait! I see something coming. It's Todoroki, Jiro and Ojiro. They're heading towards the base. Should we move to engage?"

"No," Izuku said over the radio.

"Why not?" Kirishima asked annoyed. "It isn't manly to just hide when our enemy is right there."

"The chances of you winning that fight isn't good," Izuku replied. "You and Shouji are both melee fighters. Mineta is the only one capable of mid to long range fighting in your team but once they see that, I'm sure they'll go after him first. Depending on how Jiro and Todoroki can use their quirks, you might not be able to reach them before being taken down. I'm sending in team two to engage. Continue on with your objective."

"Roger," the three replied.

* * *

"As I thought," Izuku said with a sigh. "They are making full use with Hagakure-san's quirk and are planning to lay siege to our base."

"Yeah," Ochaco said. "It was a good decision that we moved to a different location. If not, we would have been surrounded from all sides."

"Let's just hope they don't find us before we find Hagakure-san," Izuku said.

* * *

"I wonder what the other team's strategy is," Jiro said. The jacks at the end of her ears swinging around to sense sounds in the area.

"I'm not really sure," Ojiro replied. "Unlike Hagakure, we can see Uraraka but have a different set of advantages and disadvantages."

"They would probably move in three man teams the same as us," Todoroki stated stoically. "They would need at least one guard for Uraraka-san. So they would be a man down but we are in the same boat because Bakugo suddenly disappeared while we were planning. Since we both have targets, the teams would be comprised of on scout, a melee fighter and someone who could at least do long distance attacks."

"Oh I see," Ojiro said. He scratched his chin. "It isn't a good idea to charge head on because we don't know each other's quirks that well. There's also a chance of all of them being captured at once because of it. There's also the fact that this training field is huge. So moving in a large group would be wasting time."

"Stop," Jiro said. "I hear something."

She moved around like she was dowsing. Following the sound to a nearby alleyway beside an instrument shop. Her two teammates followed her. What they found were speakers.

"Weird," Ojiro said. "I wonder why they put speakers here."

"Well," Jiro said. "This field is a replication of a commercial part of a city."

"True," Ojiro said. "I guess they want to be as accurate as possible."

'No,' Shoto thought. There was something bothering him about this scene. True, UA would want to be as accurate as possible but there was something about this that didn't sit right. Confirming his suspicion, the speakers turned on. His eyes narrowed. Jumping out of the range of the speakers. "Get back!"

* * *

"Those frequency scramblers that you made worked perfectly Yaoyorozu-san," Eri's voice came from the communicator. "Your quirk is amazing!"

"No, it's Midorya that you should be praising," Momo said softly. Though a faint smile can be seen on her face. "I've never even thought to use my quirk the way that he did. To be able to find a weakness to every person in the other team is astounding."

"Don't sell yourself short Yaoyorozu-san," Izuku countered on the radio. "I've been doing quirk analysis for years. These communicators that you made is really helping us coordinate. I'm sure the other things that you made will be very useful as well. My plan wouldn't have worked if you weren't with us."

"Thank you," Momo said. A blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Shhh," Tokoyami shushed. Whispering. "Someone's coming."

* * *

Shoto was having a bad day. First, Bakugo goes MIA before the test began and now Jiro is out of commission because of a sound based attack. To add insult to injury, a concussion grenade was waiting for him and Ojiro the moment they jumped back.

"Ugh," Ojiro groaned. As they exited the booby trapped alley.

"..."

Barely able to make out the images from the disorientation. Standing on the other side of the street, was Eri, Shinso and Tsuyu. Eri was wearing the PE uniform but with a vest that had compartments on it, as well as a belt with several pouches. Shoto guessed that the surprise he and Ojiro got was from her. Tsuyu was in her hero costume. Shinso was in a normal PE uniform not having a hero costume because he was in general education. The two did notice that the same objects were attached to their arms.

"Let me guess," Shinso said. Breaking the silence. "The girl was stupid enough to fall for such an obvious trap."

"What did you say!?" Ojiro shouted back. His body went stiff and his disoriented mind became blurry.

"Gotcha!"

* * *

In the observation room before the match began

"Young Midorya, here you are a single student," All Might said. "I'll grade you strictly, without playing favorites."

"That is good to hear," Nedzu said coming into the room. A cup of tea in hand. Chiyo following behind him. "He may be your successor but it is not good if you are swayed by your relationship with him."

The principal observed the screens and listened to the students strategies. Taking a sip from his tea, he looked on with a smile. Predicting the means to how the teams would execute their plans.

"Well All Might," Nedzu said. "Why don't we begin?"

"Yes," All Might responded. "Hero team vs Villain team match, begin!"

* * *

"What is it Koda?" Iida asked. Looking at the animist. Who signed his response. "I see. We are close to a team of three people. From your bird's description, they would be Shouji, Kirishima and Mineta."

"I'll go above and surprise them," Sero said. Launching his tape to the roof of one of the buildings.

"Sero wait!" Iida called but the tape user was already too high to hear him. A loud bang was heard.

"Damn it!" Iida cursed.

* * *

"I wonder if Hagakure would be alright," Mina said as they neared the enemy base.

"I understand what you are saying mademoiselle but it is a sound plan," Aoyama said.

"Yeah," Sato chimed in. "Though we don't know much about each other, I'm sure we would be able to win this."

"You're right. We just have to get our target before the other team." Mina said smiling. "Let's do our best!"

"Right!" The other two cheered.

"We will be doing our best too," Momo said as her team came out of one of the buildings. "We will be the ones to win this exercise."

* * *

"Midorya," Kaminari's voice came from his communicator. "We have visual of Ashido, Sato and Aoyama."

"I see," Midorya said. "They're closer to that place than we planned but go ahead and engage them."

"Roger that," Three voices replied.

"Deku?" Ochaco said worried about her friend. His face was more serious than what his norm was like. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Izuku replied. "I'm just wondering about something."

"Hmm?" Ochaco sounded.

"It's just that their groups seem kind of odd." Izuku said looking at the map.

"What do you mean?" Ochaco asked. "Everything seems to be going as you predicted."

"No it's not that," Izuku replied. "It's because…"

"Deku!" A voice filled with rage and malice came from behind them.


	5. Chapter 5: Combat Training

"Deku!" A voice filled with rage and malice came from behind them.

The two heroes stiffened when they heard the voice. Slowly turning their heads. Katsuki Bakugo stood at the entrance of the penthouse of the building. His face twisted by rage. Eyes trained on Izuku.

"Kacchan," Izuku said nervously.

He had but a split second to react when an explosion sent his childhood friend rocketing towards them. Grabbing Ochako, he jumped to another building's roof before an explosion blasted part of the roof of the previous one.

"You okay Uraraka-san?" He asked not looking away from the smoking rooftop.

"Yeah," she replied, turning to the boy. Seeing his mask in tatters, her eyes widened with worry. "Deku…"

"It's just a scratch," he interrupted. "I knew it."

"Huh?" Ochako said.

"Their team formation seemed odd," Izuku explained. "If they were capitalizing Hagakure-san's quirk, they should've been in teams of two. It would have helped them cover a wide area after all and if they wanted someone to blitz us, it should have been Todoroki and Iida. Their quirks are more suited for it. That only means that Kacchan's gone rogue."

"What's wrong Deku?" Katsuki asked as he appeared from the smoke. "Aren't you gonna stand and fight me?"

Taking a stance. Izuku readied himself.

"Kacchan," he said. Trembling. "I'm not afraid of you anymore."

"I won't hurt you so bad that they have to stop the fight," Katsuki said. An explosion propelled him towards the timid boy. He swung his right hand. "Just close!"

To his surprise, Deku ducked under his attack, grabbed him by his gauntlet, throwing him to the ground.

'No way! Did the little shit just predict my attack!?' Katsuki thought, confused.

"You always start with a right hook. I've seen you fight enough times to know," Deku said panting. Pent-up emotions were rising to the surface. "I've analyzed amazing heroes even you. It was all in that notebook that you blew up and threw away. "

Katsuki gritted his teeth. The memory of said event flashed through his mind. Glaring at Izuku as he stood up.

"You can call me Deku but I'm not the same defenceless kid anymore. I've changed!" Deku declared. "From now on I'm Deku, the one that never gives up!"

"You know what, I like the name Deku! It gives a "never give up" vibe. You know?" Ochako remembered what she said to encourage her friend. A blush appeared on her cheeks at the realization.

"Dekuuuu..." Katsuki growled. His face became more menacing. "You're shaking in your boots. You're so scared, but you want to fight me anyway. That's why I hate you!"

* * *

Shouji and Mineta were struggling with Iida. They had captured Koda and Sero was out cold from the sleeping gas mines that Eri planted on the roof but Kirishima was captured right after he caught Koda. Iida had been capitalizing on his speed and pushing them back. Ducking into an alley to get some reprieve.

"Shouji, go on ahead and find Hagakure," Mineta said. "I'll handle Iida."

"He's been attacking us from all sides Mineta," Shouji said. "How are you going fight him if he's too fast?"

"Don't worry. I got this," Mineta replied. "The moment he goes for me, climb the ladder there. He won't be able to chase you unless he stops."

"Are you sure about this Mineta?" Shouji asked. Bewildered that the grovelling boy from earlier was suddenly being courageous.

His only response was a thumbs up while walking out of their hiding place. Knowing that the perverted boy could not be stopped, he nodded and climbed the ladder.

* * *

"Tell us where Hagakure is," Shinso said.

"She's hiding in the sixth floor of our base. The third room from the stairs, on the left," Ojiro replied. His expression blank.

"Good, now attack Todoroki," Shinso commanded his victim. "You guys got that?"

"Yes, I am heading towards the building as we speak," Shouji replied.

"Yes, we'll head there as soon as we're able to do so," Momo said.

Noticing that neither Midorya or Uraraka did not respond. The members of the hero team became worried.

"Midorya, Uraraka are you there?" Shinsou asked.

Explosions were suddenly heard on the radio. Indiscernible shouting can be heard in the background. They looked towards the building that held the target and her guard, to find a hole in the roof.

"It's not good," Uraraka's voice suddenly came from the line. "Bakugo found us. Deku's fighting him right now to stall him. We need back up."

"Don't worry about us!" Izuku's voice suddenly cut in. "I can handle Kacchan. You guys go ahead and capture Hagakure-san."

"Ok," Eri said. "Be careful."

Shinsou turned towards the girl incredulously. That Bakugo did not seem stable when he saw him. Was she that confident in their green-haired teammate? He was about to ask, but everything went black.

* * *

Nedzu watched as the two teams clashed. He knew that it was strategy, not tactics that win battles; however, he also knew that like all strategies. It does not survive the first contact.

'Intriguing,' Nedzu thought. His eyes glinted as he watched.

"Something catch your eyes Nedzu?" Recovery Girl asked.

"Yes, very much so," Nedzu replied. "But I'll keep it to myself for now. I want to see how this turns out."

"Alright," the old nurse said.

* * *

Izuku jumped a few buildings away from the blast with Uraraka in tow. Katsuki had been using larger than the average blast in their fight causing the rooves of those buildings to collapse. Confirming that Katsuki was only focused on Izuku. Ignoring the fact that all he needed to do was either capture or knock Ochako out.

"You ok?" Izuku asked Ochako.

Katsuki had chased them across the replica city. Not wanting Uraraka to get hurt, Izuku had focused on running than fighting. Hearing about the information that Shinsou managed to acquire, the two wanted to reply but an explosion hit Izuku in the back causing him to fly off near the edge of the building. From the dust, Izuku flew off. Green and red lightning dancing throughout his body. Engaging the blonde again.

"It's not good," Uraraka's said when she managed to move safely away enough from the fight to respond. "Bakugo found us. Deku's fighting him right now to stall him. We need back up."

"Don't worry about us!" Izuku's interrupted. "I can handle Kacchan. You guys go ahead and capture Hagakure-san."

"Ignoring me again?" Bakugo said rhetorically. Getting angrier because of what his childhood friend was doing. Looking towards the Ochako, a deranged grin on his face. "I'll get your attention."

* * *

Panting Momo, Kaminari and Tokoyami stood on one side of the street while Mina, Sato and Aoyama on the other. Their battleground had been trashed. There were burns on buildings, poles were bent out of shape, and holes on the ground.

"This is bad," Kaminari said. "Midorya and Uraraka are in deep trouble. We need to help them."

"I know," Momo said. "But I highly doubt that they'll let us through."

"I'll distract them, you two take them down while I do that," Tokoyami said. He took a stance causing the other team to tense. "Now!"

Dark Shadow emerged from his body shooting towards their opponents. Momo and Kaminari flanked dark shadow. They were close to the other team before a laser shot through Dark Shadow and hit Tokoyami. Blasting him to a wall hard enough to embed him in it.

"You were a little too hasty, mon ami," Aoyama said.

He turned towards Kaminari and fired another shot. Expecting the boy to jump to the side for Sato to finish. To his surprise, his laser reflected and hit him sending him flying.

"Sacre bleu! How did I get hit by my own beautiful laser?" Aoyama asked. He raised his head to see Momo standing in front of Kaminari. A mirror protruding from her body. With his question answered, he smiled and let unconsciousness take him.

"You alright?" Momo asked.

"Yeah, thanks," Kaminari replied. He then saw Sato charging at them and jumped back. "Look out!"

Momo turned to where he was looking but it was too late. Sato was already in front of her. A fist connected to her stomach, sending her colliding with a van. She slid down unconscious.

Seeing the girl unconscious, Sato moved towards the fighting Ashido and Kaminari. His foot stepped on something, breaking it. Looking down, Sato saw broken matryoshka doll and fell down unconscious.

"Sato?" Ashido said seeing her teammate fall. Using her acid, she moved to her teammate and found him unconscious. "What the hell?"

"Wow," Kaminari said incredulously. Walking towards the acid user. "Midorya's sleeping gas recipe must be very strong to knock out a guy like Sato."

"His sleeping gas!?" Mina asked in a panic. She knew Midorya was smart from the things that he mutters but she did not think he would use his knowledge in such a way.

"Yeah," Kaminari said. "He told Yaoyorozu the composition. Not that I understood what they were saying. Sadly she could only make three. Well, four if you include the one that took down Sato. Something about it being complex and she would need a full stomach to make more."

'This is bad, she's too fast for me,' Kaminari thought. He sighed and took a stance. 'It doesn't change the fact that I need to beat her to be able to help Midorya and Uraraka.'

* * *

Mineta stood in the middle of the road battered. Iida had beat him with kicks while managing to avoid his balls. He wanted to cry. He wanted to run but there he stood.

"Mineta, I do not wish to continue this," Iida said. Moving closer to the sticky ball user. "Just surrender and I won't have to hurt you anymore."

"No," Mineta replied defiantly.

"Don't be foolish," Iida said. "You know you can't win."

"I won't know if I don't try," Mineta replied.

"Very well," Iida said and begun to run at his opponent.

In a moment, he was in front of Mineta and swung his foot to hit the purple boy on the face; however, the smirk on Mineta's face caused him to hesitate for a moment. A moment that his opponent used.

"I know that I'm not strong, fast or have amazing powers like most people here, but you know what, I still want to be a hero!" Mineta said as he ducked under Iida's kick. He placed balls on mufflers on Iida's legs and the foot that was on the ground.

* * *

Before the battle began, the members of the hero team were leaving the room to do their respective duties.

"Mineta," Izuku called him before he left the room.

"Yeah, what is it Midorya?" Mineta asked, turning to the green haired boy.

"I know you come from the dark side of the male population," Izuku stated. He held a somber expression while looking at Mineta in the eyes.

"Yeah, so what?" Mineta responded pointedly. Anger building in him. "You're going to call me a pervert too? Going to beat me up because of it? Gonna tell me perverts can't become heroes?"

"No," Izuku replied. "Midnight-sensei is a living testament that perverts can be heroes. The reason for what I said is because eventhough we might be different, we also have our similarities."

"What?" Mineta asked. "Gonna tell me you're a pervert too?"

"I don't know about that," Izuku replied sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. "But we both have the innate need to be acknowledged. Me, with those around me. You, with women."

"Get to the point Midorya!" Mineta shouted.

Izuku chuckled. Which agitated Mineta more. He wanted to punch the boy's face in but he knew that he would get destroyed before he could.

"Sorry," Izuku apologized. "I just found it funny that you think that you're not suited for combat."

"And why's that?" Mineta asked irritatedly.

"Well, because you already have the necessary skills for combat," Izuku replied sheepishly. Rubbing the back of his head. "You were just using them in a different way."

"Huh?" Mineta said in confusion.

"Think about it. You've learned to react to things because you've tried peeking on women. Your reflexes are probably honed from dodging what angry mobs threw at you. You have a tougher body because of the beatings. Not to mention your stamina from running away from the people chasing you. The quirk you thought isn't suited for combat could be used to lay traps, capture enemies or create openings you can use to get around obstacles. It's amazing actually," Izuku explained. Mineta looking at him in disbelief and awe. "You just need use that whenever you're in battle and you should be fine. Don't you think?"

Mineta was stunned silent. Slowly processing what his classmate had said. People hated him because he was a pervert and here was a guy praising the skills he used for those escapades. Staring at Izuku like he grew a second head while the timid boy moved towards him and raised his hand.

"What do say Mineta?" Izuku asked seriously. "Want to show them what you can really do?"

"Hell yeah!" Mineta shouted as he took his teammate's hand.

* * *

"Then show them Mineta! Show them all!" Izuku's words echoed in his mind. "Show them the ferocity of a perv!"

Mineta turned back to Iida and charged. Throwing more sticky balls at the robotic boy. His head bleeding.

"Grape Rush!" Mineta shouted. He looked back at Iida struggling to free himself to no avail. Seeing that, he smiled and collapsed.

* * *

Kaminari was on the ground. Mina wiped the floor with him. He did not expect her to be so athletic.

"Stay down Kaminari. Any more and you might be seriously injured," Mina said. Kaminari chuckled, leaving her confused.

"You know," Kaminari said while he panted. "Midorya and Yaoyorozu also gave me a chemistry lesson before this match started."

Mina skidded back with her quirk. Expecting the blonde to have another one of those sleep grenades. Instead, he placed his hand near her acid.

"Did you know what properties acids have?" Kaminari said then wheezed. "They're corrosive..."

'Well duh,' Mina thought. Relaxing a little when Kaminari did not do anything.

"And conductive!" Kaminari finished. His body emitted electricity which travelled through the path of acid that Mina made a second ago. Electrocuting her and knocking her out. Satisfied with his work, Kaminari let the world fade away.

* * *

Eri jumped aside as the heterochromic boy sent a wave of ice at her. From a three on one the boy had managed to even the odds by sending Tsuyu into a hibernative state and encasing both Shinsou and Ojiro in ice. Now only she was left to hold back the powerhouse.

'Chizome-san was right, Uncle Shoto relies too much on his quirk,' Eri thought used the incoming ice as a platform. Jumping into the air and tried to drop kick her icy-hot opponent. He shielded himself with ice but the force of her kick still cracked the ice. 'Doesn't change the fact that he's a hard person to fight.'

Remembering the times she trained with the hero in training. Eventhough she was trained in multiple fighting styles, she would still lose to him. He usually would say that he won because of experience, which cheered the girl up but she knew that he was already holding back. Seeing how emotionless he is now, she wanted to force him to use his fire but relented.

'As much as I want you to be the way you are in the future, it's dad who changed you.' Eri thought sadly. Avoiding another blast of ice that froze the side of a building. 'Even now in the past, you're still too strong for me to beat you but I can stall you long enough for us to win.

* * *

"Young Bakugo stop!" All Might shouted on the intercom. "You'll kill them!"

"They won't die if they dodge it," Katsuki said. Pulling the pin from his gauntlet. A large blast erupted from them destroying everything in its path.

* * *

Shouji entered the room. It was dark but he could hear Hagakure shift after seeing him in the door. Creating more arms, he tried to catch her.

"Give it up Hagakure," He said before she leapt in between his arms and out the door.

He ran after her but she managed to evade him. Continuing down the stairs and out the building.

"I found Hagakure but she managed to escape," Shouji informed his teammates over the radio. "We're heading westbound from the main road in sector g."

* * *

"Ugh… My head," Ochako groaned. Putting a hand to her head, she noticed that she did not have her helmet on.

"Is that even allowed?" Izuku asked horrified. He looked down to Ochako who he grabbed before jumping down the building to get away from the blast. "Are you ok Uraraka-san?"

"Yeah, I think so," She replied.

Opening her eyes, they were met with green ones. Izuku was on top of her. Shielding her from debris that might have fallen. The top part of his costume was torn and his mask was gone. She could feel their nose touching, his breath on her skin and the warmth that his body was generating. Realizing their position, she gave a panicked expression while her face turned red.

"Are you sure?" Izuku asked worriedly after seeing the change in the girl.

"Y...Yeah," Ochako answered. Looking away from him, trying to hide her embarrassment.

Finally noticing their position, caused him to jump away from her and wave his hands frantically. Izuku's blush matched her's.

"I'm so sorry. I… I didn't realize that I was on t...top of you. I was trying to… to save you from that blast… and… and we ended up in that position." Izuku stammered his explanation.

"I know," Ochako said. Her blush intensifying.

Their train of thought was interrupted by feet hitting the ground. They stood up as Katsuki on the other end of the street, walked towards them.

"These are awesome," he said. "The more nitrosweat that's stored in these gauntlets the more powerful the explosion is. Do I have your attention now Deku or do I have to blast you again?"

* * *

"That boy has a lot of anger issues," Recovery Girl said.

"Yes, I believe it stems from pride but this level of pride can lead him down the wrong path," Nedzu affirmed. "Despite his disposition, I do not believe he is trying to kill young Midorya and Uraraka; however, as a hero, that move was far too reckless. All Might please inform young Bakugo that using the move again will result in his team's disqualification."

"Yes, Nedzu sir," All Might complied.

* * *

"Midorya, Hagakure is going into the second street near sector d."

"That exits to where we are," Izuku said. "Get her to turn right."

"Young Bakugo, use that stored up power again and I'll stop the fight. Your team will lose." All Might warned over the intercom.

"What!?" Katsuki said irritated. "Fine then! We'll fight hand to hand!"

Katsuki propelled towards Izuku. The green haired boy tried to counter him but he changed his trajectory mid-flight and sent a small explosion to his back. He then grabbed the boy by the arm and threw him to the floor.

'He's not giving me anytime to think. He's too strong. I need to use more power,' Izuku thought. He jumped away from the explosive boy. He saw Hagakure and Shouji turn the corner towards them.

"Why aren't you using all your power? Still think you can stop me without going all out?" Katsuki said as he walked towards the green haired boy. "Are you underestimating me!?"

"No..." Izuku whispered a reply. His face hidden behind his hair.

"You've been hiding your power for years? Ever since we were kids!" Katsuki monologued. "You've been looking down on me this entire time!"

"That's what you think?" Izuku said sharply. "You idiot! You've always been stronger Kacchan! I know that you're better than me! Can't you see? That's why I want to beat you! Cause your amazing!"

"Then you're more of an idiot than I realized," Katsuki said. His hand began crackling and lunged towards Izuku. "Come at me!"

"Detroit!" Izuku said. His right arm pulsing with more power than what he used in the exercise.

'I can't beat you. Not with just five percent but I can win!' Izuku thought.

"Both of you stop!"

"Shouji! Ochako! Get down!" Izuku ordered. Instead of punching Katsuki, he aimed his punch to the ground. "Smaaaash!"

A huge wave of wind pressure surged towards the direction of the punch. Katsuki was blown back by the force and hit Hagakure. Izuku was also blown back from the blast from Katsuki's punch.

In the aftermath, Izuku can be found laying on the street. Shouji was at his side. The trench that was once a street held Katsuki and Hagakure.

"Toru Hagakure has been knocked out," Nedzu's voice came from the coms.

"The hero team wins!" All Might declared.

"Deku!" Ochako cried out and moved to where her green haired friend was.

"Damn it! This was your big plan from the very beginning wasn't it." Katuski shouted. "You are looking down on me. Aren't you? You bastard!"

"I wasn't planning to use more power," Izuku said weakly. He lifted his head with the aid of his teammates. His breath was heavy. Second and third degree burns could be seen from the left side of his face, arm and chest. His entire right arm was purple. "Because my body can't handle it yet but this was the only way I could…"

* * *

In a bar at a secluded location of the city, a man walked in. He was met with a misty bartender and a man covered in hands.

"So you're our mysterious volunteer that the broker was talking about," the hand man said. "Don't seem like much."

"Likewise," the man said. "I was told that Shigaraki Tomura was a scary villain and here I find a man-child. Puffing his cheeks to look scary."

"Why you!" Shigaraki said angrily. Lunging at the man instead of connecting he found his hand warped to a different place. "Kurogiri, release me or it'll be you I'll turn to dust."

"Do not be hasty Tomura Shigaraki," Kurogiri said calmly. "He has been sent here by Giran. It'll be a waste of valuable resources if you kill him now."

"Fine," Shigaraki whined.

"I apologize for my charge," Kurogiri said.

"No sweat," the man said. "Now how about we get down to business."

"Do you really believe that you can infiltrate UA and get us what we need?" Kurogiri asked.

"Sure can," the man said confidently. Holding his arm up to show a device on his arm. "All you gotta do is create a big distraction which will give this baby long enough to adapt to their security system."


	6. Chapter 6: Stowaway From The Future

UA infirmary, a pristine small school doctor's office under the watchful eye of Recovery Girl. Usually, the room was almost empty save for the nurse herself and maybe a one or two students who had overdone it with their training. Today was not one of those days. The room that normally is too big was filled with unconscious students occupying the beds. The principal along with All Might followed the old woman as she did her rounds.

"Sheesh!" Recovery Girl said irritatedly, clipboard in hand. "It's good to do your best and go beyond but this class is too intense."

"I did not expect them to go that far," All Might said in guilt. "I should have stopped the fight as soon as Young Bakugo pulled that pin. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me!" Recovery Girl barked as she hit the number one hero with her injection like cane. "These kids are too tired for me to heal in one go. Eri-chan may have fixed some of them but even she has a limit."

"Ow!"

"Nevertheless, each of the students performed admirably despite their shortcomings," Nedzu said optimistically. He received a glare from the old woman which he smiled at and promptly ignored. "Just inform their teachers that I have excused Class 1A from today's afternoon classes."

"Oh great, Aizawa's going to tear me a new one because of this," All Might groaned.

* * *

The next few days passed as they did originally. Izuku confronted Katsuki about his new power. Class 1A was given the next two days off to recover and return to Recovery Girl to finish healing. When they got back, the class voted on their class representatives then incident with the press happened. Now they were on the bus to the USJ.

"The bus' open layout ruined my boarding strategy," Iida complained as he sulked.

"Iida, you really need to relax," Mina said energetically.

"Hey Midorya," Tsuyu called.

"Ah! H-hi A-Asui!" Izuku responded nervously.

"I told you to call me Tsuyu," Tsuyu reminded. Her blank expression unnerving the shy teen. "I usually say what's on my mind. Your quirk, it's like All Might's."

"Uhhh… y-you t-think so?" Izuku replied hastily.

"Wait up, All Might doesn't break his bones Asui," Kirishima disagreed. "Still though, must be nice to have a simple augmenting quirk. There's a lot of things you can do with one and flashy too. My hardening may be good in a fight but it isn't all that flashy."

"I think it's awesome quirk!" Izuku complimented excitedly. "Definitely a quirk that'll be of great use to a pro!"

"You think so?" Kirishima said. "Seems like it would be easier to be a popular hero if I had something flashier."

"My navel laser is both flashy and strong," Aoyama chimed in.

"But it's way lame if it gives you a stomach ache sweety," Mina pointed out causing Aoyama to be embarrassed.

"If we're talking flashy and strong," Kirishima said turning his head. "It would be Todoroki and Bakugo!"

"Bakugo's always angry so he'll never be popular," Tsuyu stated.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Katsuki shouted. Looking like a demon and proving Tsuyu's point. "WANT ME TO ROAST YOU, FROG LEGS!?"

"You see?" Tsuyu said as she pointed to their raging classmate.

There was more to this conversation causing Izuku to panic as he tried to make sense of what was happening. He was brought out of his thoughts when Ochako, who was sitting to his right, leaned in and whispered her questions. "Why does your quirk break your body Deku-kun? Is it the side effect of your quirk?"

"It's not that his quirk destroys his body but it's more about him not being able to control it yet," Eri answered for him. This caught the attention of most of the people in the bus. Aizawa's ears twitch. Pretending not to listen. Eri sighed as she put her head on her palm. Looking straight ahead but her gaze distant. "It can't be helped. His quirk just manifested recently afterall."

'Hmm, I thought the reason for that was because he didn't train his quirk. Stupid! Stupid! I acted on an assumption. I should have observed more before doing anything!' Aizawa scolding himself internally. Seeing the USJ, he turned to the students. "We're almost there settle down."

"Yes sir!" Was the class' unanimous response.

When they got there, Thirteen had been waiting for them. Izuku and Ochako swooned over the rescue hero. Aizawa asked him about All Might's whereabouts. He explained the goal of the exercise and warned the dangers of the misuse of quirks.

Afterwards, a warp opened at the central plaza of the building with villains coming out. The most prominent were the white haired man with hands all over his body. Behind him were two black muscular beings with their brains exposed. A man made of mist stood beside him when the warp gate closed.

"What is that?" Kirishima voiced the question that every student had. "Has the training started already?"

"Stay back!" Eraserhead commanded, stopping the students who tried to approach. His expression dead serious and wearing his goggles. "This is real! Those are villains!"

"Eraserhead and Thirteen," Kurogiri said. "According to the schedule we retrieved yesterday, All Might should be here as well."

"So you're the punks behind the stunt yesterday," Aizawa said.

"Where is he… We went through all this trouble and you're telling me he isn't even here," Shigaraki said before killing intent emanated from him."Maybe a few dead kids will get him to show up."

The heroes and wannabes tried to analyze the situation. No matter how strong the villains were, they should not have been able to bypass UA's defences unnoticed. With no other option, Eraserhead ordered them to evacuate and try to contact the school before he jumped into the hoard of villains despite Izuku's warnings. Following Eraserhead's orders, Thirteen lead the evacuation. Unfortunately, the Kurogiri warped in front of them. Successfully blocking the exit.

"Greetings," Kurogiri began his monologue. "We are the League of Villains. I apologize for the presumption but we took the initiative to enter UA. The base of the heroes. In order to face All Might and slay the Symbol of Peace. Did the administration predict this? Was it why the schedule changed. No matter, this does not change what I need to do."

He surrounded the class in mist. Sending most off to face ambushes they had prepared in the vicinity.

* * *

It was an odd feeling. One minute she was surrounded by the mist, the next she was falling. Recovering from the sudden disorientation, Eri positioned herself to land on her feet. Scanning her environment, it appears that she landed on the mountain zone.

"Ugh," A groan sounded and two thuds were heard. Turning her head to the source, she saw Jiro and Yaoyorozu.

"Are you two alright?" Eri asked.

"Yeah," Jiro replied.

"Yes," Momo answered.

Helping them get up, they saw that villains were beginning to surround them. Eri turned to Momo who was making a staff for herself.

"Yaoyorozu-san," she called. "Are you able to make a gun that can be loaded with tranquilizer bullets comprised with the same formula as the gas we used?"

"Yes," Momo replied. "Although, I can only make about five clips of the bullets without overexerting myself."

"That would be fine," Eri said.

"Any preferences?" Momo asked.

"Any fourty five caliber will do," Eri replied.

* * *

Thirteen and the students stared at Kurogiri. They had been on a standoff since he arrived to block their exit. Shoji's appendages moving around like an antenna searching for signal.

"Where is everyone!? Can we confirm their location?" Iida asked frantically.

"They're scattered," Shoji answered. "But they're still in the facility."

"He can attack people with a warp in space and he's intangible," Sero pointed out. "Talk about hard to handle."

"Class rep," Thirteen called.

"Sir," Iida answered.

"I have a job for you," Thirteen said. "Run to the school and tell the staff what is happening here. The alarms aren't going off and they seem to be blocking our communication. This is likely the work of someone with a quirk that can interfere with our systems. In spite of Eraserhead erasing quirks left and right, they are still not working. I believe that whoever is causing this is hiding somewhere in the facility. It will be faster for you to run and get help than find the person who is doing this."

"Yes, but it will be disgraceful for me to leave you all behind," Iida argued.

"Go emergency exit," Sato said as he took a stance. "You can inform those outside of what's happening. There must be a reason why their keeping us here."

"Meaning they won't follow you once your out," Sero said. Readying himself beside Sato.

"Use your quirk to save others," Thirteen said. "Be a real hero!"

"It's just like the time in the cafeteria. We can provide support for them. No problem," Ochako said determinedly. "You're our best hope class rep!"

Iida gulped from the passion that the others from his group was showing. His expression changed from that of hesitation to determined. The mufflers on his engine shot out as he readied himself to bolt.

"Even if this is your only option," Kurogiri said as tendrils of mist shot from his body towards the group. "Are you foolish enough to strategize in front of your enemy!?"

"It won't matter if you know what we're planning or not when I'm done with you!" Thirteen shot back. The cap from his index finger opened sucking in the mist.

"Ah Black Hole, the quirk that sucks up matter and turns it to dust. Such an astounding power; however, you are a rescue hero Thirteen," Kurogiri said calmly as his mist drained into the hero's finger. A warp opened in the middle of his body and another behind the astronaut looking hero. "Consequently that means that you have very little battle experience and battlefield awareness."

"Sensei!" The students screamed in fear as their teacher's back disintegrated.

"How unfortunate, you've turned yourself into dust," Kurogiri mocked.

"Iida! Get out of here!" Sato commanded when he recovered from the shock. Tenya looked towards him with a horrified expression. "Go now!"

Iida grit his teeth. Remembering Thirteen's words, he ran. Activating his quirk to give him a further boost in speed.

"Oh? A sheep running from the wolves," Kurogiri said, turning towards the boy who just passed him. "If the pros come to you this place, it would cause problems. I simply cannot allow that.

He opened a warp gate in front of the robotic boy. A look of shock and panic appeared on the boy's face. Tenya tried to stop before reaching the gate but could not.

"Go!" Shoji said as he covered Kurogiri's mist with his webbed arms.

He cursed as he continued his stride. His thoughts were that of his classmates fighting desperately for their lives and the guilt that came from having to leave them. Vowing to bring back help. 'Everyone! Please hold on!"

"You impertinent child!" Kurogiri said angrily. His body shooting from Shoji's arms towards the one that escaped. His mist spreading. "I have no time for this. Begone!"

Before the mist could engulf him, Kurogiri was suddenly pulled back. Looking back, Uraraka can be seen pulling back a metal brace from the mist. Throwing his pursuer back. He was near the door and was about to pull it open when suddenly, a jolt of pain shot through his entire body. The engines on his legs short circuited and smoke came from his body.

"Sorry but I can't let you guys do that."

Everyone turned to the source of the voice. A man in a metallic suit was hovering above them. His hand pointed at the downed Iida with glowing palms. He landed beside Iida. Grabbing him by the leg and threw him back to the group of students. Sato managed to catch the class' rep and placed him to the side with the injured thirteen.

"What are you doing here?" Kurogiri asked.

"Just cause," the armored man answered while shrugging. "It would be better if we brought them over there. Lessens their chances to escape. You go ahead and back Shigaraki up. I'll bring them there."

Kurogiri turned towards the battle happening below. He saw that most of the thugs that they brought were down. Though he knew that the two monsters that were beside his charge was more than enough to deal with the rabble. He complied just in case something happens.

Left with the students in the entrance, he raised one arm and pointed it towards the students. He flew over them and fired a warning shot which caused a huge explosion near the flood zone. "I suggest that you take those two and head towards the central plaza, slowly. Don't try anything funny or I'll be forced to kill all of you."

* * *

Izuku, Tsuyu and Mineta watched in horror as one of the monsters snapped their teacher's arms like a twig. Izuku could have sworn that he saw Eraserhead activate his quirk before the nomu broke his other arm causing a blood curdling scream. Their fear only intensified when they saw black mist formed behind Shigaraki.

"Shigaraki Tomura," Kurogiri called.

"Is Thirteen dead?" Shigaraki asked.

"I have incapacitated him; however, the students that I could not scatter impeded me," Kurogiri answered. "One made an escape attempt but our new member put a stop to it."

"That's good. We won't be able to win if the pros started showing up. Still, it might have brought All Might to us. Oh well, guess we cleared this level. A bit boring to be honest. Might as well go home," Shigaraki said nonchalantly. He then turned to where the teens were hiding. A sadistic smile appeared on the face hidden behind the hand before disappearing and reappearing in front of them. His hand reaching out for Tsuyu. "But first, let's add insult to injury by leaving a few dead kids. That should bring his pride down a notch."

His hand was on the frog quirked teen. Fear clear on her usually blank expression. She expected to die but after a second, nothing. Shigaraki turned towards Eraserhead whose eyes were glowing red.

"You really are so cool," Shigaraki complimented.

There was no time to think of a plan. Izuku jumped towards Shigaraki the same time Aizawa's head was slammed to the ground. Activating Full Cowl, he aimed to strike the villain but his attack was stopped by the other Nomu. Seeing that his attack did not work, he jumped back.

'My attack didn't even phase it,'Izuku thought. 'Is this how they were planning to beat All Might? Not good! If there was only one of them then he might have been able to handle it but two! With his injury and his time limit used, I don't think he can.'

"You're pretty good," Shigaraki commended as he turned to Izuku. "If Nomu hadn't been fast enough, that would have been bad but your still a weak mob."

He moved towards the Tsuyu again but had to jump back when a stream of ice came at him and blocked the Nomu's path to Midorya.

"One of your poorly trained thugs said that you're here because you think you can kill All Might," Todoroki said. "The symbol of peace will not be defeated by the likes of you."

With the small opening that the ice provided, Izuku grabbed both Tsuyu and Mineta and dashed towards Shoto. His mind racing. Trying to find a way to save his friends and teacher. A loud explosion was heard and Bakugo was seen on top of Kurogiri.

"Yo!" Kirishima called as he ran towards the group.

Gunshots were heard making everyone tense. One of the Nomus was by Shigaraki instantly and was bleeding. Looking at the source, Eri could be seen moving towards the group with a tired Momo and a bandaged Kyoka right behind her.

"They not only made it but did so basically unscratched and captured my lieutenant. Kids these days sure are amazing. They make the League of Villains look like amateurs," Shigaraki said calmly. "Kurogiri, you've gotten us in quite a jam here."

Kurogiri eyes narrowed. He tried to move but a few small explosions kept him in place. Looking at his captor, the boy had a bloodthirsty smile on his face.

"Don't move! You try anything funny and I'll blow you so high that they'll be piecing you together for weeks!" Katsuki threatened which made the onlookers sweatdrop at his villainous attitude. "Now…"

His sentence was interrupted by a beam that hit the ground near him and exploded. The blast sent him flying towards the group. Freeing Kurogiri. The group stared in surprise as the rest of the class joined the group of students. Behind them was a metallic man pointing his hand towards them.

"Sorry for the wait," the newcomer apologized. "Had to round up the rest of them."

"You!" Eri said mortified. Her eyes were wide and seeming like she had seen a ghost. "You're the one that followed me?"

"Wasn't expecting me were you, princess," the man said with a chuckle. Leaving most in a state of confusion.

Izuku, understanding the situation, moved closer to Eri. With the way the man was talking and the knowledge of when Eri was from, he deduced that this man was from the future. He took in the sight before him. Studying the new possible threat.

"Eri-chan," Tenya called after regaining his composure. "Do you know him?"

"..."

"Of course she knows me," the man stated. "I am her younger brother afterall."

"What!?" Everyone aside from Eri shouted.

"Oh I'm sorry. I should introduce myself," the man said as he bowed theatrically. Removing his helmet to show his face, which further amplified the confusion. He looked like an older version Izuku but with pink hair and without freckles. "The bastard son of the late hero, Izuku Midorya. Adopted son of the leader of the Hero-Villain Union. Known to the resistance as 'Warmachine' and the final 'baby' of the most prodigious inventor that ever came out of UA. Kirin Hatsume at your service."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hello readers, thank you for the continued support. I hope you liked the chapter. If you have any comment, find any mistakes, or have some ideas, feel free to either leave it in a review or PM me. I appreciate it because it helps me improve.

I know that the pace of the story is a little on the slow side but I tend to build up and leave hints here and there before moving onto the major events and dropping a bomb. I will say that starting from this chapter. Izuku will power up. Not sure of the pace but the vision I have of him being the new symbol of peace is seriously OP. I don't just mean his stats and OFA either. Though as stated in the previous chapters, he isn't unkillable. Just near impossible.

In regards to who Eri's mother is. (Imitates Aoyama) It's a secret! ;)


	7. Chapter 7: The Midoriya Family

All Might: A NEW CHAPTER IS HERE! A NEW CHAPTER IS HERE!

Hehe, couldn't resist.

 **Chapter 7: The Midorya Family**

* * *

The group of onlookers gawked at Kirin. Their minds unable to comprehend the situation. 'What the hell is going on?' Was the consensus that is their thoughts. He coughed, which made his fellow time traveller worried.

"You know princess," Kirin said. He walked towards the heroes in training, stopping at the midpoint between them and the villains. "Mom's going to be really sad. Why don't you stop this and we'll find a way back to our time?"

The people around them stood stunned; trying to process the exchange between the two. Izuku knowing that Eri was from the future was the first to get over the shock.

"Princess?" Izuku asked dumbly.

"It's nice to see you again dad," Kirin said with a warm smile. "The world was never the same without you."

"DAD!?" Izuku shouted in panic and confusion.

"Oh? You never told them?" Kirin said rhetorically while giving Eri an incredulous look. "Hahahaha! You're something else you know that!"

"What are you talking about?" Eri asked as her eyes narrowed and her stance tensing.

"How are you supposed to help someone, if they themselves don't know why you're helping them?" He replied mockingly while shaking his head.

"Will one of you explain what the hell are you talking about!" Katsuki shouted. Finally getting over his shock.

"I'm surprised you're not dead yet," Kirin said smugly; however, his voice carried in them an insurmountable amount of animosity.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU FUCK!? YOU WANNA DIE!?" Katsuki asked angrily. He was seething from the comment. It did not help that the man looked like Deku. Explosions were covering his hands. He would have jumped the pinkette if he was not being held down by some of his classmates.

"Hahahaha…. Fine... Fine, I'll tell you, so calm down already. Not everybody likes all caps you know," Kirin replied mockingly. He then turned to his sister. "No matter whether it's in the era of heroes or after the collapse, you're still the princess."

"I am not!" Eri shouted back in indignation. Trembling from the rage that she was feeling.

Kirin waved off her retort and turned to Izuku. "You seem to be taking this well. I guess she at least told you that she was from the future."

"She did," Izuku replied, attracting everyone else's gaze to him. He gave them a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his head. "It's a long story."

"Oh well, doesn't matter to me," Kirin dismissed indifferently. "My mission is to capture Eri and drag her back home. I was never specifically told not to share information. Not that it matters to me. So I guess it should be fine with me telling you. Hmm… Where do I start?"

"How about starting with why you keep calling her princess," Izuku said sharply. Staring down the man that was supposedly his son.

"Sure, why not," Kirin complied. He turned back to the white-haired girl and offered. "Would you like to tell them or should I?"

The girl squirmed. Turning towards her adoptive family, she saw anger, confusion, disappointment and expectation. She did not want to lie but they would not have believed her. With a deep sigh, she steeled her resolve.

"As you've found out, I come from the future. I was sent here to the past to not only stop the collapse but also to train my father," Eri explained after taking a deep breath. Tears falling from her eyes as all the good as well as the bad memories came to the surface. "In my time, the world has collapsed. My mother had caused a great calamity, killing billions of lives.

"How!? Why!?" The present group muttered as their eyes widened in horror.

"There was an incident," Eri answered grimly. She glared at Bakugo for a moment that most of her audience did not notice. "That caused her to go insane and her quirk to mutate."

"..."

"I do know what mother did was wrong. I tried to reason with her; begged her to stop but it was overruled. Hence, the reason I joined the rebellion against her regime." Eri continued, tears flooding down her face.

"She's not mad by the way," Kirin informed her sadly. His visage became grim and melancholic. "Just sad. When you left, her depression worsened and so did her mental state. She despaired because we lost everything."

"I know but she has to be stopped," Eri said sadly.

"No one can stop her nee-chan. She's become too powerful. Even All For One could not do anything," Kirin said fearfully. No one noticed the villains wincing at the mention of All Might's archenemy. He then pointed to Bakugo. His killing intent flared. Freezing the teenagers in place. His eyes held inconceivable amounts of hatred and venom dripped from every word that he uttered next. "I do have one question though, WHY IS THAT MONSTER STILL ALIVE!? WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST KILL HIM!? HE IS THE FUCKING REASON THE WORLD WAS DESTROYED!"

"You think that I don't want to!?" Eri said in outrage causing the teenagers to gawk at the kind girl in shock. The malice that came with her words was on the same level as her fellow time traveller. "I would love nothing more than to see his head go flying off his shoulders!"

"Then why don't you!?" Kirin asked furiously.

"Because, he hasn't done anything yet!" Eri answered. "If I kill him now, I wouldn't be able to face father, mother or anyone that saved me!"

"Hypocrite!" Kirin hissed.

"What!?" Eri shouted.

"You've been like this since I've met you!" Kirin answered callously. "You follow the rules only when it suits your purpose! Just like the situation we're in right now!"

"What of it!?" Eri shot back. "Most of what I did ended well and I am doing this for to fix our time!"

"See this is a pattern with you!" Kirin shouted. "You think you're infallible! You think you can't make a mistake!"

"What!? I know, I've made mistakes! No one's perfect Kirin!" Eri countered.

"Of course you're not!" Kirin shot back. "When you do make a mistake, people smile and say it's ok! You know why!? Because you're the princess!"

"The hell do ya mean!" Eri asked angrily.

"Let's see, when you screwed up with the fires causing it to spread to Shinjuku, when you tried to capture that slime villain when he broke out of prison, the list goes on!" Kirin listed.

"Kota helped me with those fires and dad caught that slime villain that time!" Eri rebutted.

"Don't you see!? That's the fucking problem!" Kirin roared. "No matter how badly you screw up people will just help you and just brush it off like you just broke a damn toy! What's worse is the fact that you're using blind luck to justify that you're playing god!"

"I have people in my life that help me!" Eri replied. "You do to Kirin!"

"Eri-chan this or Eri-chan that! They all act like you hang the stars in the sky because you're the daughter of the world's greatest hero. The little princess of the great Deku!" Kirin spat. He gestured to the class. "It doesn't help the matter because every member of the top twenty are either from this class or the current Big Three! So you have a free pass to do whatever the hell you want! No consequences!"

"..."

"You know what's even more ironic!?" Kirin said rhetorically. Again he pointed at a horrified Katsuki who had been silenced by the revelation. Staring at the two with a blank expression. "The answer to the problem is standing right there like a fucking barbarian and acting like he owns the world. He's the one that caused mom to have a miscarriage, killed dad and caused the collapse. If you had killed him from the moment you got here, everything would be done and over with! If you wanted to stop the collapse! There's the reason! KILL HIM!"

The class and the villains were stunned. Eyes widening at the revelation. They looked at the frozen explosive boy then to Eri then back at Kirin.

"You can't, can you!?" Kirin sneered at her. "That's why even being an elite of the resistance, you don't have a kill count."

"Enough!" A voice yelled, stopping the two from their dialogue. They turned to the source, to find an angry Izuku. He was trembling and his hair was covering his eyes. Sparks dancing around his battered body. He stood up and in an authoritative voice uncharacteristic to his personality, he said. "I don't know what happened but that's enough. Isn't she your sister? Can't you see that she's already hurt!?"

"It doesn't change the fact that it's true," Kirin shot back.

"So you're from the future," Tomura interrupted, recovering from his own shock. A dangerous smile flashed from his face. "Then you must know a lot of what's going to happen. It's like you two are GM's of this stupid game called life. I just need to catch one of you and we'll be set."

"If you can catch one of us that is," Kirin replied smugly. His mouth formed a smirk and his expression challenging.

"Nomu," Tomura called. "Capture one of those two."

The black monsters stirred. In the blink of an eye, they disappeared. One had his fist in a crater where Eri was. A gust of wind blew near the students to reveal an unscathed Eri carried by Izuku who was glaring at Shigaraki. A thud was heard and everyone's eyes widened to see Kirin holding the Nomu's fist. Everyone was shocked. Their mouths dropped at the unbelievable sight. The fact that the Nomu was stopped was one thing but to catch the fist as if it were nothing was another.

"Oh please, this thing was built to beat All Might, not me," Kirin said mockingly. He jumped back and pulled back his hands. "Ionic Storm!"

Lightning struck the Nomu causing it to convulse as electricity surged through its body. Smoke and the smell of burning flesh filled the air causing many to cringe and some to vomit. When the attack finished and the dust settled, a statue stood at the epicenter.

"What!?" Shigaraki said in disbelief. "How could he have defeated Nomu?"

"Carbonized cells cannot regenerate," Kirin explained. "Unlike Jamming-Whey over there, I can aim where my suit's charges go. One hundred terawatts straight at your precious Nomu, causing a pyrolytic reaction."

"You cheated!" Shigaraki said angrily. Scratching his neck so intensely that it began to bleed. "Nomu was created to destroy All Might. There's no way he would've lost to you!"

"Sore loser aren't ya?" Kirin taunted. He looked at Kurogiri with sympathy. "How can you stand being around this guy?"

That was the final straw. Shigaraki charged the teen. Hands position to get all five fingers on the time traveller.

"This one's for the Nomu you wrecked!" Shigaraki snarled as he swung his arm. His attack was deflected to the side. A backhand to his face sent the hand on his face to the ground a few feet away. There he laid unconscious.

"Tomura Shigaraki," Kurogiri said. Warping in front of the man child, preparing to warp any attack that from the armored man.

"Relax Kurogiri," Kirin said nonchalantly. His next words sent a chill down the mist man. "I'm not here for sensei's student. I came here for my sister."

His words did not reassure the warp gate user. The mist man's eyes only narrowed and his mist became thicker. Kirin touched the neck part of his armor.

"Nomu," he called the monster with Tomura's voice. "We don't have time for this. Take out the kids. Start with the angry looking blond."

The monster complied and again disappeared and reappeared in front of Bakugo. The blond did not seem to notice as he just stood there with the same blank look. An ice wall blocked the punch from the humanoid behemoth but shattered. In a desperate attempt to protect his classmate, Kirishima jumped in front of the attack as his body hardened. He was sent flying towards the fountain, breaking it but landing nearby. Blood was dripping from his head but he was breathing. Unconscious but alive. A combination of acid and electricity shot towards the Nomu producing burns that disappeared a second later. When it began moving again, a glacier had encased it.

"Let's see you get out of that," Shoto said, his body freezing over.

The group cheered. Their relief though would not last long as the glacier vibrated and exploded hitting most of the students. Injuring and making some lose consciousness. All unable to battle. It was about to finish the downed students when a green blur appeared above it.

"Manchester Smash!" Izuku said as he dropped his foot on the Nomu's head, burying it in the ground. He turned towards his classmates.

Kirin took the group being preoccupied with the Nomu as an opening. He shot Eri with a dart containing a blue liquid and rocketed towards her in an attempt to carry her off. He was stopped when Eri stabbed him in the arm with her knife. His eyes widened as the weapon ripped through his suit that was able to withstand the Nomu.

"Ugh," Kirin grunted in pain. He looked at the weapon in the white haired girl's hand. His eyes widened then a smirk appeared on his face. "I knew there was no way any weapon from this era could pierce my armor. Heck, not many in our time could do so either. It's nice to know you're at least using what I made you. Even if it's just a prototype."

"I don't want to fight you Kirin," Eri said. "I know that last attack drained your suit's energy. Please! If it runs out of power, your life support system will also…"

"Geez!" Kirin said and chuckled. "You're too much like dad. I'm attacking you and you're worried about me? Sometimes your altruism borderlines stupidity."

"Of course I would you idiot!" Eri shouted. "We're family!"

"Yeah we are," Kirin agreed as the part of his suit that was damaged repaired itself. He about to attack again but the ground suddenly cracking took his attention. Looking at the source, Izuku laid in the middle of a crater with the Nomu towering over him. Struggling to get up.

Tomura finally awoke. The scene in front of him brought a creepy smile to his face. There stood the green haired teen battered. In front of his unconscious and/ or injured classmates. Seeing the boy struggle, he laughed.

"This is what heroism gets you," Tomura jeered. "Nothing but pain and death."

"That may be true," Izuku said in between pants. "But with their sacrifice, people can live their lives in peace and happiness."

"Oh really?" Tomura said sarcastically. "What about villains? The outcast? What would you say to them? That they should be happy? Thankful that you're there?"

"..."

"Pshh, you're nothing but the same pompous egotist that heroism breeds," Tomura hissed. "Nomu finish him."

The Nomu pulled back its arm and brought it down on the teen. Izuku managed to catch the attack but was being pushed to the ground.

'Forgive me mom, I tried my best. I'm sorry All Might,' Izuku thought. His life flashing before his eyes.

"You're strong kid I'll give you that," Shigaraki complimented eerily. "But you're still nothing but cannon fodder. Nomu once you're done kill the rest of the kids."

"LIKE I'D LET YOU!" Izuku shouted as the Nomu was blown back. He stood up, left arm hanging from his side, broken. The power of One For All surged throughout his body so much that the pathways were visible to the naked eye. His hair was switching from his normal to spiky. He began walking towards where the Nomu landed. His face shadowed.

"Oh?" Kirin said. Looking at the scene with great interest.

"No way!" Eri said in shock.

"This is why I shouldn't underestimate weak mobs," Shigaraki said. "They can still land critical hits afterall. What are you doing Nomu!? Kill him already!"

The monster got up and regenerated. Its eyes rolled back into place and looked at the boy. Again, it brought down its fist on the approaching boy but it just went through. No one could believe what happened next. As the Nomu's fist connected with the ground smashing it, several parts of its body burst open spraying blood all over the place. The boy appeared behind the Nomu.

"Shigaraki was it?" Izuku said rhetorically. The Nomu regenerated from the damage and lunged towards the green haired teen. "It's true that there will always be people that we can't protect. No matter had much we want to; but, it doesn't mean that we should stop trying. If we did, then what would happen to those that we can reach?"

Kurogiri was stunned. He watched the battle that occured between the teen and the monster that they had brought to kill All Might. He was confident that the Nomu was going to win. That is until the boy suddenly showed an uncanny ability and began picking apart the Nomu. He wanted to help the Nomu but he could not seem to pinpoint the boy's true location.

"What!?" Shigaraki snarled.

Izuku looked at him, still avoiding the Nomu's attacks. The after image that the Nomu hit sent shivers down the handy man's spine. Tomura took a step back.

'Those eyes!' Tomura thought. He felt exposed with those eyes on him. Eyes that was seeing through his very being. As if he was placed under a microscope, observed, broken down and judged.

"Afterall, a real hero will always find a way to save those in need," Izuku stated as he appeared behind the Nomu and struck it behind the head. Several parts of the Nomu burst open as it collapsed to the ground. Blood spilling from its body as it laid there unmoving.

"Nomu!?" Tomura called disbelief. "How!?"

"Hyper regeneration has its own downsides," Izuku explained darkly. Looking down at the downed beast, his power dying down. "It doesn't repair old cells instead but hastens the creation of new ones. A living being, bioengineered or not, can only create cells so many times. Not to mention the energy required. Meaning that every time that it regenerated, it was actually killing itself. Don't worry, it's not dead. I just knocked it out."

"Why you!" Tomura hissed. Gritting his teeth and scratching his neck. "The Nomu were supposed to beat All Might. How is it that not only one but two were beaten by a bunch of hero wannabes? Was I lied to?"

"Tomura Shigaraki!" Kurogiri called sternly. Preparing to warp them away."Calm yourself! With the Nomu defeated we must retreat. Though we did not defeat All Might today, this incident will lower moral not only his but the other heroes as well."

"No!" Shigaraki shouted back. "Not until I kill this brat! He's dangerous Kurogiri!"

Tomura charged, ready to disintegrate the boy. Izuku tried to move but found that he could not. Pain shot throughout his entire body causing his knees to buckle.

'Oh no!' Izuku said in panic. 'My body! It won't move!"

"Deku!" A battered Ochako shouted in terror. Barely staying conscious, forcefully trying to crawl towards her best friend.

"Midorya!" Came from the remaining conscious students.

Time had slowed as the hand came closer to him. He closed his eyes and made his peace. Bracing himself for the pain but after a few seconds, it did not come. Opening his eyes, to his horror, stood Kirin slowly crumbling away. His pupils shrunk to the point that they were barely visible.

"KIRIN!" Eri screamed as she ran towards the group causing Shigaraki to jump back to where Kurogiri was standing. She took her dying brother in her arms. Tears falling from her face.

"Can't you heal him?" Izuku asked Eri.

"I can't!" Eri answered frantically. "The thing that he shot me. It has a similar effect to Uncle Zawa's quirk. It suppresses quirks for at least two hours."

"It's alright Eri-nee-chan," Kirin said softly. "I was going to die anyway. At least had a choice on how."

"I'm sorry," Eri apologized desperately. "If I had been able to convince mother, this wouldn't be happening to you! If I had tried harder! If I had…"

"Shhh, it's alright," Kirin comforted. Coughing out blood, his breathing became weaker with each passing second. He took a cube and some sort of pen sized cylinder from his armor and passed it to his sister. "You should know what they are." Giving her a weak smile before turning to Izuku. "It really was nice to see you again dad. Don't sulk over this and let guilt weigh you down. I'm happy that at the very end, I managed to save you. Please save mom and the future. You're the only one who can."

With that, the man stilled. His eyes had become dull and devoid of life. Eri brought him closer, continuing to cry before his body completely turned to dust.

"AHAHA!" A voice boomed.

The entrance to the USJ was blown from their hinges. All Might walked in a smile on his face then went stiff. Seeing the disaster, he moved to his students. His smile disappeared as anger and apprehension took over.

'What the hell happened here!?' All Might thought. Berating himself for his irresponsibility as a teacher.

"All Might," Shigaraki said. "So you finally showed up. A little late don't you think?"

"You must be the ones responsible for this," All Might said. He took a stance and readied himself. He was still recovering from overusing his quirk but was ready overexert himself if needed.

"Yeah," Shigaraki answered. "All in an attempt to beat you. Guess we can't do that now since you're still at full health. This will have to do. Kurogiri!"

The mist expanded and slowly enshrouded Shigaraki. Before they disappeared, Shigaraki said mockingly. "See you next time. Oh great Symbol of Peace."

* * *

At the main base of the Hero-Villain Union, Monoma sat beside the dead body of the resistance fighter. Terrified at what he was about to do. He knew why they wanted him to copy this man's quirk. Events after the calamity played in his mind. If they manage to go to the past, they would take over so fast that the world would not know what hit them. People will die and he would be responsible for it.

"Monoma-san please begin," came the voice of the leader.

"No," Monoma said defiantly. His body suddenly felt extremely heavy. Like the very earth itself was trying to pull him down.

"What did you say!?" One of them snarled as water needles formed from the air and surrounded the copy quirk user.

"Now, now Kota-kun," the leader said in a motherly voice. "I'm sure Monoma-san will still help us. We should at least hear him out."

"This is going to be a one-way trip," a man in a wheelchair said. Monoma looked at him with fear. This man was the cause of the Kamino incident when he was younger. He may be attached to a life support system but Monoma's senses are still telling him to run away from him. "Are you two sure about this?"

"Yes," the other two said instantaneously.

"Then we don't need Monoma-san's opinion," the man said hoarsely as he raised his hand towards their prisoner. Tendrils sprouted from the man's fingers and shot towards Monoma. Some pierced his body making him lose control of his senses, the others were forcing his hands onto the dead body. "Forced quirk activation!"

Monoma's body felt like it was being ripped apart. A chronogate opening from the center of his body and grew bigger. When it was big enough to go through, the leader and her lieutenant walked towards it. They looked back to the remainder of the group signalling them to come follow.

"Go! In my state I can just send two people at most!" The man in the wheelchair said.

"Thank you, Tenko-san," the leader said before she entered the gate.

"I never thought I would live to see the day that One For All and All For One would work together," Tenko said as he laughed. "Save the big boss of the heroes. Make sure this world doesn't come to pass. It's no fun here."

"We will," Kota said determinedly.

Once they were gone, the gate closed and a dead Monoma dropped to the ground. Tenko's quirk deactivated, his fingers retracting. A smile appeared on his face.

"Father, I will see you soon," he said before the instrument monitoring his heart flatlined.

A man stepped forward from the current leaders of the group. His body was misty and seemed to have a menacing look in his eyes. He looked down at his now deceased charge.

"Farewell young master," Kurogiri said sadly.

* * *

Inside the soundproof room from before, Eri sat across Nedzu and All Might. Their expressions were unreadable. She knew why they wanted to talk to her and probably wanted answers.

"I will be brief," Nedzu said in an all too serious manner. His voice was still calm but his gaze was hostile. "Did you know about the attack that happened in the USJ?"

"Yes," Eri answered truthfully. All Might could be heard gasping at her answer.

"Then why did you not warn us that this would happen young Eri?" All Might asked. "We could have prevented it or at least take precautionary measures."

"You couldn't have," Eri countered with finality. "And you shouldn't."

"Oh why is that Eri-chan?" Nedzu asked curiously. The way that the girl had said her previous statement had made it clear that the incident was inevitable. Going through the possibilities in his brilliant mind.

"Because there is a traitor amongst your ranks," Eri answered and with an unflinching determination, she looked at the two other occupants. "It's also because it needed to happen. There are moments in their lives that will define them. In ways they don't even realize. In order for them to become the great heroes they are in the future. Kirin was right in a way. I shouldn't meddle too much because it might not only change the outcome but the people who were influenced. I should not stop those events because I will not always be around. I can only prepare them for what is to come."

"I understand," Nedzu said. "Are you ready to give us more details of the future?"

"Yes," Eri replied. "But first, I must ask you. Grandpa, what do you think of father?"

"Young Midorya is a heroic person. Someone I see will keep everyone safe," Toshinori answered. "I believe that he is the best choice to be my successor."

"I meant do you care about him?" Eri asked.

"Of course I do!" Toshinori replied as if he had been insulted. "Young Midorya is like a son to me! I will stand by him no matter what!"

"Is that so?" Eri asked bluntly. Though All Might was enraged by her words, Nedzu was looking at her. Trying to figure out the reason she was asking this.

"Without a doubt!" Toshinori answered instantaneously.

"I will hold you to that then," Eri said.

"Eri-chan, may I ask the reason to your line of questions?" Nedzu asked.

"Dad and grandma don't know this," Eri replied before giving Toshinori a warning glare. "But Hisashi Midorya is actually All For One."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hi readers, thank you for your continued support and readership. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and again, if you have any comments, find any mistakes, or have some ideas, feel free to either leave it in a review or PM me. It is greatly appreciated.

Ok, the ability that Izuku used was neither Ultra Instinct nor Hyper Intuition. It stems from something else. Something that is still in development.

 **fencer29:**

Thanks for catching that. It was indeed supposed to be a .45 caliber, an MK23 more specifically but I forgot what it was and apparently put millimeter instead of caliber. It has been fixed.

Until Hirokoshi reveals Thirteen's actual gender, I'll leave it as it is. It's not nice to call a person 'it' afterall.

 **Unproduktive Criticism:**

Sorry the period in the middle of your user name was causing the entire name not to show when I save.

Yes the timeline is correct. Monoma and the rest of the students in year one are more or less between the ages of twenty to twenty two when it happened. Meaning that Deku died really early. A year after achieving his goal of becoming the next Symbol Of Peace.

 **Johnny Spectre:**

Make sure you don't blink when it looks back at you. Sorry couldn't help but quote Batman when I read that. Regarding Eri's mother, that's still a secret. I plan to reveal her before they go to the summer camp. Kirin is Mei's biological child though Izuku never found out until the kid was two years old. He was conceived during the final part of their third year. One of the reasons for this is because Mei passed away from complications during childbirth. Literally making him her final baby.

 **s082829:**

Yeah she did. Though, she could not return his quirk or increase his time limit because OFA is unique and that he already passed it on.


	8. Chapter 8: Reason and Explanations

"Dad and grandma don't know this," Eri replied before giving Toshinori a warning glare. "But Hisashi Midorya is actually All For One."

Nedzu and All Might's eyes widened at the revelation. Unable to believe information that was given to them. Eri stopped her explanation and waited for them to recover.

"Bullshit!" All Might spat while glaring at the young time traveller. "I don't believe you."

"Believe what you like grandpa but this is the absolute truth. We have already done the DNA test in my time. If you would like, you can perform it again when you catch him," Eri replied stoically.

"There is no way that monster is related to someone as good as young Midorya!" All Might shouted slamming his hands on the table.

"Grandma Inko did really well in raising him," Eri countered as she closed her eyes. "And why is it that you can't believe it? The first user of One For All is All For One's brother is he not?"

All Might was rendered speechless. Unable to counter the young woman because what she said was the truth. He was also caught off guard by how much she knew about One For All.

"True as it may," Nedzu said. Gaining both their attentions. "Young Midorya is still a student of UA and will be treated as such."

"I am relieved to hear that," Eri said.

"Now onto the more important topic," Nedzu said. He looked at Eri sternly. "Would you care to explain how young Midorya defeated a Nomu with very little to no control of his quirk not to mention the state of his body when he did so?"

"You're not going to ask me to explain more about what happened in the future?" Eri asked in surprise.

"You can explain that to us and the students at the same time. I believe it would be wiser to know what it is that Young Midorya exihibited during that fight," Nedzu answered. "I have watched the surveillance footage from all the camera's of the USJ. From the way you and your brother reacted, it is safe to assume that you know what it is."

"Astute as always Principal Nedzu," Eri praised.

"Would you mind enlightening us?" Nedzu requested.

"It's his quirk," Eri answered plainly.

"Young Eri, I have had One For All before. Even with full control, what he did during that fight would not be under its capabilities," Toshinori rebutted.

"I meant his original quirk," Eri countered.

"That cannot be true," Toshinori said. "Young Midorya was quirkless when I found him. I even had it investigated when he was still cleaning Dagobah Beach."

"The reason why he was deemed quirkless was because his quirk could not manifest properly," Eri said. "He did not have enough Plus Alpha. More than likely because there had been some complications during the time that he was being carried by Grandma Inko."

"I see," Nedzu said. "But it still does not explain why it would suddenly manifest. Afterall, he still does not possess the amount necessary for it to manifest."

"The reason for this is because at that time, he used One For All in a way that affected everything in his body not just it's functions," Eri answered.

"Excuse me, but is he not using One For All all over his body now?" Toshinori asked.

"Full Cowl uses it through out his body yes but it only enhances the functions. It is the same when you used it," Eri replied.

"Huh?" Toshinori said dumbly.

"During his fight with the Nomu in the USJ, he had managed to truly use One For All. Originally it would take him a few years from now to do it but due to my and Kirin's interference it seems that it was unlocked early on. Do not worry. Focus on teaching him on how to use One For All." Eri explained.

"How can we not worry!?" All Might shouted. "That new quirk is something that we have not planned for. How can we train young Midiorya on One For All, if we do not know how that other quirk will affect it!?"

"That was not the quirk itself that we saw during the USJ," Eri informed them.

"Excuse me?" Nedzu said.

"It is but one of the abilities manifested by his quirk," Eri continued.

"You're not making sense!" All Might said.

"Ok, think about it this way," Eri said. "How does an individual acquire quirks normally?"

"Normally, it is inherited from their parents, either the child gets something similar to that of one of the parents or a mixture of both," Nedzu answered. Eyes lighting up from a realization.

"Correct," Eri confirmed. "Now who are dad's parents?"

"Inko and Hisashi Midorya," Toshinori answered.

"And who is Hisashi Midorya?" Eri continued her line of questions.

All Might's eyes widened yet again. For a split second, horror appeared on his face before he schooled it. 'If what young Eri says is true then young Midorya has…'

"It's not All For One," Eri said cutting off his line of thought. Toshinori visibly relaxed a little from hearing that. "He does not need to steal quirks to gain abilities."

"Then what does his quirk do exactly?" Nedzu asked.

"His quirk..."

* * *

Somewhere in Mustafu, the air began to crackle and space seemed to bend as it opened. From the smoke, walked out two figures.

"Now that we're here we should just take Deku-nii-san," Kota said. "We can just stop those events that would happen. Better yet, let's just kill the bastard and be done with it. They used to live in the same neighborhood right. Just need to make sure Aunty Inko is away before I submerge the entire area."

"No, you shouldn't do that Kota-kun," the leader said. "As much as I would love nothing more than to be in my Izuku's arms and would happily watch the world go to hell for keeping him away, I shouldn't. His life had certain events and people that helped turn him into the man I love. He needs those."

"Ok," Kota conceded. "So what should we do for now?"

"Now Kota-kun, we plan," the leader said. She took out a small cube. "Give me a list of heroes and villains in Japan, six years prior to the hero Deku's death."

The cube reacted to her order. It glowed in blue light before creating a hologram. She gave the list a once over. Her body slowly lifted off the ground causing the water quirk user to follow her into the air.

"Where are we going?" Kota asked.

"To check on my family," she replied excitedly.

* * *

In the same soundproof room that they were in before, Eri stared at her adoptive family. Some were confused, some angry and some like Katsuki was just shocked. She sighed. It could not be helped.

"Ok," Eri said. "We should start."

She began her story. From the point where she had met Izuku. A scared little girl trying to run away from a monster that was using her for experimentations and production of weapons that could destroy the world as they know it.

'Yep, always some nut job trying to destroy the world,' everyone deadpanned in their minds.

She recounted on how she was saved. How a hero that can phase through things had heroically fought against Overhaul and lost his quirk trying to protect her. She skimmed over the part with Nighteye to avoid putting more guilt on All Might. She told them about how Izuku had jumped after her and Overhaul, taking her first steps to freedom. The fight that had reignited the hope in people that died when they lost All Might. She smiled upon recalling the sweet moment when her father gave her a candy apple after they had watched the performance. The fond memories she had living at UA. First at the third year's dorm then permanently with Izuku's class. She avoided giving anything about relationships. Not wanting to mess up her parents' life.

The students listened. At some parts they smiled, at some they cried, they could not believe how much impact they had on this girl. A girl seemingly their age but apparently much older or younger depending on your perspective.

She continued with her life after the students graduated. Focusing more on the events she was more familiar with. How each of them rose through the ranks and became the heroes that she looked up to.

"Um…" Izuku interrupted. "You and Kirin said that he was my son but his surname was Hatsume but I don't know anyone by that name."

"You'll meet her soon," Eri informed him. Giving him an apologetic and sheepish smile. "She… Um… Leaves an impression."

"Huh?" The students said unanimously.

"You'll understand when you meet her," Eri said. Remembering the odd times she spent when she went to the eccentric teenager.

"Ok?" Izuku said. "He called you nee-chan but you look a lot younger than him."

"That is in part because I used my quirk to return my body to the state it was when I was sixteen," Eri said.

"Then how old are you!?" Most of the people in the room shouted in surprise.

"Six," Eri replied simply.

"We meant in the future! Smartass!" Some mostly Mina, Kirishima and Jiro voiced out.

"Oh," Eri said innocently. "Twenty-six, why?"

"Twenty-six, with a teenager's body!" Mineta exclaimed. Nudging Izuku, he had one of the most perverted smiles a person has ever seen on. "Midorya! Can you be my father-in-law!?"

More than half the room glared at him for that comment. There were a few resounding smacks caused by the girls before a crash was heard. Everyone turned to the source, finding Mineta embedded in the wall A small trail of smoke coming from Izuku's finger. A chuckle from Eri distracted group from the lynching that they were planning in their collective minds.

"You know Uncle Minoru," Eri said. "If you don't keep your pervertedness contained, you're never gonna achieve that dream of having a horde of women swooning for you."

"Please tell me he's not like this in the future," Shota said as he covered his face with his hand. Trying to soothe the headache he got from that.

"Well, he's certainly a lot better," Eri answered while giggling. "Oh yeah there was this time when he stopped a villain from flying off but landed in a women's bathhouse after. The media went nuts over it. There were entire mobs looking for him for a week in every part of Japan. Luckily, Uncle Tenya informed them of his part for that mission or he would've been permanently called 'The Lecherous Hero! Grape Juice!'."

"Fitting," Jiro said.

"Hey!" Mineta protested as he removed himself from the wall.

"Now, now, we are getting off track," All Might said. "Young Eri, if you would put us back on track please?"

"Oh right! Sorry," Eri said. Scratching the back of her head in a very familiar manner. "Um… Ok, Kirin was conceived on January of your last year in UA. You sort of had your own Seijin no Hi. She broke up with you the day after."

"Am I that bad at it?" Izuku asked unconsciously.

"No, mom always was sore and complained how much of a beast you were before the twins were conceived," Eri replied with a thoughtful expression. "I asked her about this once when mom and I visited her for repairs. If I remember correctly, she said that she confirmed that she had no chance against the competition but was happy that she at least had a place in your heart."

"Eh!?" Izuku screamed.

"Well, she gave birth in secret, Power Loader-sensei was left with guardianship of Kirin," Eri continued. "Unfortunately, he did not make it out one of the missions that he was called to. He did leave behind a letter that stated that should anything ever happen to him, dad would be told the truth about Kirin."

"Why would young Hatsume not want to keep Kirin a secret from young Midorya?" All Might asked.

"Because mom and dad officially started their relationship around the time they graduated," Eri said. "It was also around this time when I legally became his daughter. So we became like a small family, and Hatsume-san didn't want father to feel guilty, pressure him or burden him with more responsibility than he already has."

"I see," Izuku said sadly.

"Anyways, Kirin was left in dad's care and our family got bigger," Eri continued. "You all would go on to be great heroes albeit different places and different kinds. Tenko-san inherited All For One after his master died after being defeated by dad. Dad managed to gain full control of his quirk. Within a year, dad was named the new Symbol of Peace. Tenko-san attacked week later. Dad was in a coma for a week but Tenko-san lost the use of his arm and both his legs. Mom and dad got married. That was one exciting wedding. Heroes and villains dancing around the place as they made their vows. Mom got pregnant with the twins. Everything seemed to be going great. And then..."

Everyone tensed at the ominous way she said the last word. The girl glared at Bakugo for a split second. The hatred and disgust that were held in her gaze was more than enough to send the message.

"We were in America when this happened," Eri began. Her expression pensive and a mixture of anger, guilt and sadness laced her voice. "Uncle Shoto was forced to ingest poison when one of his family members was held hostage. Uncle Tenya and Uncle Zawa where ambushed and killed. Their bodies burnt to a state that was almost beyond recognition if it wasn't for Recovery Girl. Aunt Tsuyu was kidnapped and tortured. We found her in a meat freezer in the docks. In hibernation but her body was shutting down. She was declared DOA in the hospital. Uncle Denki was drowned in a vat with Aunt Kyoka. Uncle Mirio was killed covering civilians from a rain of bullets. Aunt Momo tried to stop a plane that had been hijacked and used for a suicide bombing. Paying with her life. All these tragedies happened within the span of three weeks."

The students felt like puking. Hearing the gruesome way that some of them had died, they cannot help but feel as though they do not want to here anymore. They could here sniffles from the girl. It was obvious to anyone that these events took a toll on her.

"Then…"

* * *

Six years into the future, in the ruins of Aldera Junior High School, Izuku entered his old classroom. Katsuki stood at the front of the room, a devilish smile on his face. With him, Izuku's wife bound in chains. An unusual collar on her neck, monitoring something.

"Let her go Kacchan!" Izuku said. "Your fight is with me! Leave her out of this!"

"Shut up!" Katsuki shouted back. "Now your place Deku! You've been forgetting where you belong ever since we started going to UA! Those extras even act like you're worth something! Even giving you All Might's title and the rank of number one. You're nothing but a bug! With or without One For All, you are trash! Remember that Deku!"

"Is this what this is about?" Deku asked in disbelief. "All this carnage, all this destruction, all the people that died, all because you're not on top?"

"I am number one! You just stole it from me! Now I'm taking it back!" Katsuki snarled.

'God's I wish I had a plunger right now,' Izuku's wife thought. 'It would be a good way to get him to shut up.'

"How could you?" Izuku asked. "You go missing for almost half a year. Show up, slaughtering people and you expect to be number one!? We're not in middle school anymore Kacchan, grow up!"

"Oh but they will," Katsuki countered. "Once I defeat you then there'll be no one that can stop me."

"How do you think you'll do that?" Deku asked. "You of all people know what I can do Kacchan. You won't win."

"Oh who said we would be fighting?" Katsuki sneered. "Just like you said Deku, we're not kids anymore. This time, I just plan on winning."

"You're not making sense!" Izuku shouted.

Katsuki's answer came in the form of a black knife. He threw it at the Izuku. A murderous smile on his face.

"I'm giving you ten seconds Deku!" Katsuki said. He pointed at Izuku then the women in chains. "Kill yourself, or she dies! And I better see your blood all over the floor!"

"Izuku!" His wife called. "Don't worry about me! Stop him!"

The silence that followed was deafening. The couple stared at each other. One pleading for her husband to stop Katsuki. The other, trying to reassure the other that it'll be fine.

"Fine Kacchan," Deku said. "But let her go."

"No Izuku," she said in tears. "He… He killed the twins!"

"What!?" Izuku said sharply. His face except for his mouth was shadowed over.

"Of course!" Katsuki said before laughing. "Can't have your spawns running around. So, I brought her to a friend of mine and rid this world of future garbage!"

"KATSUKI!" Deku roared. One For All coursing through every cell of his body. He was about to attack but stopped when he saw the blond's hand pointed at his wife.

"Oh no you don't you shit," Katsuki said mockingly. "That collar on her neck isn't just to monitor her, it also monitors me. So I get hurt, she dies! You try to remove it without the proper sequencing, she dies! You take her eight feet away from me, she dies! Ten seconds are up Deku!"

"I'll do it," Izuku said. He turned and gave his wife a warm smile before plunging the knife straight to his heart.

"IZUKU!"

* * *

Class 1A looked on in stunned silence. Eri just finished telling them her story. Though she omitted a fair bit of detail to avoid drastic changes at the moment.

"This can't be real," Kaminari said in disbelief.

"Unfortunately, it is," Eri said. "And we don't get you ready, there won't be a world left to save."

"Please be advised that the information that Eri has given is strictly confidential and must remain to the people inside this room," Nedzu said in a way that sent shivers down everyone's spine. "Am I clear?"

"Yes sir," the students replied.

"You said that the person who sent you back to this time died after you left," Momo said. "Then how did Kirin get back to this time?"

"Because he was the one sent to destroy the base," Eri answered. "The quirk opens a chronogate that lets one go to the desired time but the soldier was dying when he used his quirk. Kirin must have done something to give enough time for him and his toy to pass through. Hitching a ride to my temporal destination. More than likely why his suit was practically out of power when we fought it."

"That was out of power!?" Denki shouted. "Then what would it be like if it did have power."

"It would take ten nomus with the same design and specification fighting him together to at least beat him," Eri replied.

"Ten of those monsters!?" The students said.

"We were lucky to have even beaten one," Izuku said.

"And you say he can beat ten of those things by himself! So manly!" Kirishima said. He looked to Izuku. "Midoriya-bro, what have you been feeding that kid!?"

"Um… I wouldn't know!" Izuku replied nervously. "Besides it could've been his quirk."

"Kirin doesn't have one," Eri stated.

"What!?"

"Everything you saw," Eri said. "From his body to the technology he wielded was all brought about through his blood, sweat, and tears."

The students were speechless. A quirkless person did those amazing things that they saw. Some were having doubts about themselves. While some felt angry and incompetent.

"If there are no more questions, you are dismissed," Nedzu said. "Young Bakugo, if you would stay, please. There are some things that we would like to discuss."

The students left without a word. Trying to process the information that they have been given. Leaving the explosive quirk user behind. A few scared glances here and there. An apologetic look from Izuku and a glare of disgust from Todoroki. He had a stoic look and had remained quiet the entire time Eri was talking. Too shocked at what his future counterpart had done. He did not know what to make of it. Did he hate the nerd so much that he would resort to killing children? What sent him over the edge? When exactly would he cross the line between hero to villain?

* * *

A few days later class restarted. The students were chatting about the event. They were asking each other on their experiences during the event. How most of them were out cold for the last part and did not get to see what happened.

"Everyone back to your seats! Homeroom is starting!" Iida said intensely.

"We're all seated," someone said.

"You're the one who's not," another one said.

"Who do you think is going to teach homeroom today?" Mina asked Tsuyu.

"Aizawa-sensei is supposed to be in the hospital recovering…" Tsuyu replied with her index finger at the side of her lip. The door opened gaining everyone's attention. "Ribbit?"

Shota walked in covered in bandages from head to toe.

"Morning," he greeted.

"Aizawa-sensei!" Everyone shouted. "You're back too soon!"

"You're too much of a pro," Kaminari said.

He walked over to the podium. Ignoring some of the comments. A few questions regarding his health there were asked.

"My well being doesn't matter," he said. "More importantly, the fight isn't over."

"Fight?"

"Don't tell me..."

"The villains again!?"

"The UA Sports Festival is drawing near," Shota said.

"That's a super normal school event!" The students shouted.

They discussed the festival. The effects it has and why it was not canceled. It made many excited and some nervous. Most could not even concentrate on the classes afterwards.

"Even with the stuff that happened," Kirishima said. "I'm getting so pumped!"

"If we put on a good show and stand out," Sero said. "We'll have taken the first steps to becoming a pro!"

"It was worth coming to UA," Sato said.

"We will only receive a few chances," Tokoyami said. "We cannot miss this."

"Everyone's so into it," Izuku said nervously.

"You're not?" Iida said. He stood from his seat with arms gesturing awkwardly. "We came here to be heroes. So of course, we would be fired up!"

"Iida has a unique way of getting fired up," Tsuyu commented. "It's weird."

"Midorya, don't you feel the same?" Iida asked.

"Of course I do," he replied. "But somethings…"

"Deku-kun, Iida-kun…"

"Dad, Uncle Tenya…"

The two turned around to find the brunette and the time traveler with uncharacteristic and incredibly intense faces. An intimidating aura leaking off of them. Before saying in unison. "Let's do our best at the sports festival!"

"What happened to your faces!?" Came the shouts from people.

'WTF!?' Was a collective thought amongst the students.

"Oi Midori," Mina called pointing to the two who were running from group to group to pump their fist and shout 'I'm gonna do my best!' "What happened to them?"

"Um… I don't know," Izuku replied nervously.

"Really?" Mina said in surprise. "But aren't you her dad?"

"That's in the future Mina-san," Izuku replied sheepishly. "Plus, I don't even know the first thing about being a father."

"Don't worry, Midorya-chan," Tsuyu said. "There are no tried and true methods of parenting. Now wonder what happened to those two."

"Maybe it's PM…" Mineta began before being silenced by a slap from Tsuyu's tongue.

'I've never asked Uraraka-san," Izuku thought as he looked at the pair. 'I haven't asked Eri either.'

On their way to the cafeteria,

"Uraraka-san," Izuku called.

"Yes?" Ochako replied.

"Why did you decide to come to UA and become a pro hero," Izuku said causing Eri to burst into giggles.

"Eri-chan! Are you alright!?" Iida asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Eri answered still giggling.

"Then why are you laughing?" Iida asked. "I don't think that Midorya-kun's question was funny. I am also quite curious as well."

"Maybe it's because she knows that my answer is laughable and not all that heroic," Ochako said, a bit depressed at Eri's reaction.

"Huh?" The two boys said.

"I became a hero for money, ok!" Ochako half-screamed and half-whispered before hiding her face behind her hands and floated.

"Oh don't get me wrong," Eri said, finally calming down from her giggling fit. "I wasn't laughing at your reason to be a hero. Especially if it's for people you care about. I was laughing at how much of an insensitive dork dad could be at times."

"Huh?" Iida said.

"For her parents?" Izuku asked.

"Release," Ochako said as she pressed the tips of her fingers. She fell to the floor with a thud. She began retelling her story to them. How her parents have a construction company. How they were always in need of money and how much she wants to help them. With a determined look, she vowed. "I'll definitely become a pro and make money. So my parents can take it easy."

"Bravo!" Iida shouted repeatedly while clapping his hands. Causing Ochako to blush.

'She's not just aspiring to be a hero,' Izuku thought. 'She's also taken reality into consideration.'

A loud laugh cut off their conversation. Around the corner, All Might appeared in a suit. Pointing at Izuku.

"Young Midorya is here!" He said.

"All Might?" Izuku said. "What's the matter?"

"Lunch!" He answered. "Wanna eat together?"

"He's like a maiden!" Ochako spit laughed.

"How about it?" All Might asked.

"Oh no you don't!" Eri's voice was heard. A loud thump was heard and Eri could be seen dragging All Might with a large bump on his head by the ear. "I know what you're gonna say to him and you can forget it! He doesn't need you adding to the things he's worried about now!"

"But young Eri…" All Might said. "Ow!"

"But nothing! You're coming with me!" Eri said putting more force on the fingers that were on All Might's ear. She turned towards the confused trio. "You go ahead and have lunch. I'm just gonna make sure that grandpa Toshi reflects on his would be actions."

"Ow! Eri-chan that hurts! Where are you taking me anyway!?" All Might said.

"Oh I'm pretty sure Great Granny Chiyo would love to hear what you were about to say to dad," Eri replied with a sadistic smile. She grabbed her phone and dialed a number before they disappeared from view. "I'm pretty sure Great Grandpa Torino would too."

All Might gulped. He began sweating profusely. His legs buckled making his resistance futile.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Have mercy!" All Might's shouts. The trio went ahead to the cafeteria. Trying to get the image of a young petite girl dragging the herculean man by the ear like a child. They continued their talks. Oblivious to a third party listening.

"All Might certainly has his eye on you," Iida stated.

"You think so I wonder why?" Izuku deflected nervously.

"Maybe it's because you both have such similar quirks," Ochako suggested.

"Yeah maybe," Izuku said. "What are you having Uraraka-san?"

"I don't know," Ochako replied. "Maybe curry."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Seijin no Hi - Coming of Age Day

Hello readers,

Managed to finish another chapter. Hopefully, it explains some of the questions that you have. Hope you guys like it. Tell me if something doesn't seem consistent. if you have questions or something is wrong somewhere. It helps a lot.

I have yet to give the name for Izuku's quirk. Any suggestions would be welcomed. Thank you very much!

Q and A time!

 **Guest:**

It has its ups and downs but not as complicated as you would think.

 **Wingzero512:**

Technically no. It's not just as simple as putting a paradox inside a timeline would cause it to shift. The reason being the fact that she herself may already be a known variable in this universe. There would always be differences yes but not big ones. In order to bring about greater changes, she would need to change something very important. Stein's Gate explains this better than I ever could.

Welp yeah I totally screwed him. My hatred of bullies is channeling lol. Still deciding if killing him would be worth it for this timeline.

 **Phelipe Nazareno:**

Thank you!

 **Unproduktive Criticism:**

You have to remember that Shigaraki was dying when he forcefully activated Neito's quirk on the dead soldier. So we will never find out if Neito had enough strength to send the entirety of all twelve live people in that room. Thank you, I hope you like it till the end or up to where I stop if unforeseen circumstances should arise.

 **drakonpie250:**

Yep sorry, I was trying to fix some errors and accidentally deleted the entire chapter from the front. My bad.

 **Shadow Phoenix 16:**

I know right! The issues of being married to your work.

 **Ol' Maddox:**

Thank you!

 **bladetri:**

Thank you!

 **Leaflet:**

Thank you!

 **Xireana Prime:**

I'll do my best. Try hitting the epic fish on the snout. It works for sharks.

 **Skystar99:**

Thank you!


	9. Chapter 9: The Sports Festival Begins

It was the end of the day. The class was preparing to leave. Some were clustered together. Discussing the events of the day.

"Hey Deku-kun," Ochako called. Playing with her hair nervously, the blush on her cheeks was darker.

'Oh,' were the thought of a few people.

"Y-yes Uraraka-san?" Izuku answered.

"Um… Is it possible t-to join you on you workouts?" Ochako asked embarrassed.

"S-sure!" Izuku half whispered half screamed. His face had taken on a crimson hue.

"You work fast don't you, Ochako?" Mina teased as she suddenly appeared behind the brunette causing her to jump.

"Ooh! Claiming territory already Ochako!?" Toru squealed her question.

"WHAT!?" The duo screamed.

'Why would Uraraka-san like someone like me!? I'm useless Deku!' Izuku countered in his mind. 'She's very pretty though. She's kind too and also very nice. She won't like someone like me.'

"I can understand," Momo said supportively as she placed a hand on the zero gravity user's shoulder.

'Deku-kun is so smart, strong and determined. He has such a high potential to be a hero. Someone like me isn't a good match for him,' Ochako thought. 'Plus I have to become a hero so that my parents can take it easy. I can't get distracted until I can do that.'

The two teens missed the sigh that escaped the silver haired teen. She knew their thought process really well. Having lived with the class for three years where they mostly spent holidays practically together. She was kind of sad seeing these two like this.

"This is just a thought," Tsuyu stated. A finger over her lips. "Does that mean she's Eri-chan's mom?"

"Ah!" The couple screeched.

"That would explain the weird intensity from them when sensei told us about the sports festival," Ojiro said.

"It's just not fair!" Mineral said while biting a ball from his head and crying blood. "Why is it always the shy ones!?"

"That's true," Jiro concurred. Ignoring the perv. She turned towards the time traveller. "Hey Eri, is Uraraka your mom?"

"No comment," Eri said.

"This isn't an interview," Kaminari said.

"I know but my answer is still the same," Eri rebutted. "I love my family and I will not have it altered by the untimely release of information."

* * *

Loud crashes were heard in the Midorya household. It had woken up both Eri and Inko. Worried about Izuku, they went to his room to find that it had been trashed. Izuku was on all fours on his bed. His sheets shredded and One For All activated. The women gasped but for different reasons. Inko was worried about what was happening to her son. Eri knew what happened but was wondering what steps to take next.

"Izuku!" Inko shouted as she ran towards the boy and squeezed the life the life out of him. Tears falling like waterfalls from her eyes.

Eri walked to her father's bed. Looking at the damage, she could only think of one thing that could have caused this. He had told her about this before when she was little. "The First tried to talk to you?"

"More like a one-sided conversation," Izuku said sheepishly. Finally seeing the damage that he had caused, he stiffened. He turned to his mom and bowed. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen!"

"It's alright honey," Inko said soothingly. "As long as you're safe."

"Still, the bearers contacted you earlier this time," Eri commented causing Izuku to look at her inquisitively. Thinking of possible reasons, she began to ramble. "You can't even control 20% yet. Is it because of the awakening? Why though? This could…"

The mother and son on the bed sweat dropped at the scene before them. Inko knew what was happening. Izuku felt that this was awkwardly familiar but could not quite place it. Unable to hold it in, Inko laughed.

"Mom?"

"Grandma?"

"Oh, sorry, it was just amusing to see. You're Izuku's child alright," Inko said jovially. "Right down to the habits. I wonder if you got some of your mother's as well."

Eri blushed but kept silent. Remembering some embarrassing scenes in her life. Unable to look at her dad and grandmother.

"..."

* * *

Uraraka was coming back from an early morning sale. A few bags and a couple of trays of mochi in each hand. She was about to enter her apartment complex when...

"Miss!" A voice called from the distance.

Turning around she saw a man with spiky black hair and a serious expression. Beside him was a woman. Judging from the clothes anyway. Her face was covered with a hood. She felt intimidated by her but decided to focus on what was in the man's hand.

"Ah! My wallet!" Ochako exclaimed in a panic. Giving the man a look of gratitude before taking it from his hand.

"You dropped it at the store," the man said.

"And you chased me all the way back here just to give it back?" Ochako asked incredulously. The store that she had went to was almost a prefecture away.

"Well, my nii-san would have done it so…" The man replied sheepishly. Rubbing the back of his head in a way that was very familiar to Ochako. "Plus judging from your age, it might have all your spending money in it for the month."

"You're right! What would I have done if I had lost this?" Ochako said.

"We better go," the woman said irritatedly.

"Ah, you're right nee-san," the man agreed.

"Um… Thank you," Ochako said as she bowed to the two.

"Useless Pathetic Tea Girl!" The woman said harshly.

"What!?" Ochako asked outraged but when she lifted her head, they were gone.

* * *

It was the day of the Sports Festival. The students were preparing. The room designated for Class 1A was buzzing and the excitement could be felt in the air.

"Is everyone good and ready!?" Iida shouted. "The festival is about to begin!"

He was ignored. The class continued what they were doing.

"Midoriya," Todoroki called Izuku. This garnered the attention of the entire class.

"Todoroki, what's up?" Izuku asked.

"Objectively speaking, I'm stronger than you," Todoroki stated. "Yet All Might's got his eye on you."

Izuku flinched at the heterochromatic boy's statement. Trying to find possible excuses to throw the boy off. He was about to deny his claim but Todoroki cut him off.

"I'm not going to pry as to why. I know what Eri said about the future, but nothing is set in stone," Todoroki continued. "Just know that I will beat you."

"Oh! A declaration of war from the strongest in the class!" Kaminari said before getting blasted by Bakugo who was shouting he was the strongest.

"Hey man, why are you picking a fight now when we're about to go!?" Kirishima asked.

"I really don't care and I'm not about to pretend to be anyone's friend here," Todoroki replied.

'Where's dad's friendship bat when you need it,' Eri thought with a sigh.

"Todoroki-kun, I don't know why you felt the need to tell me that you'll beat me," Izuku said. "You're clearly stronger and I know that I can't even measure up to the others here. "

"Midoriya, no need to be so negative," Kirishima said.

"But… Everyone… Even the kids from other departments are aiming for the top," Izuku said. He lowered his face for a moment. Hiding it. When he came back up, Eri gasped. Half his face was shadowed but to her, she saw the man that would eventually become her father. "Let me say this, I'm not gonna fall behind. I'm gonna go for it too! With everything I have!"

His resolve shook everyone in the room. Katsuki bit his lips and glared at Izuku. Todoroki was taken aback but kept his mask.

"Right!" Todoroki said with a glare.

* * *

The students of Class 1A were tense. Katsuki's speech had earned them the hostility of all the other students present. Midnight announced the first part of the festival to be the obstacle race. Stating that anything goes as long as the students stayed in the course. Gathering at the gate, the students watched the countdown.

"Start!" Midnight shouted.

The students began running towards the entrance of the course. The narrow passage separating them. In the lead were the heroics department followed by support and general studies. Mic was commentating with Aizawa. Poking fun at the bandaged pro by calling him Mummy Man. Loud blasts and crashes could be heard and Todoroki is seen pulling ahead of his peers followed by Bakugo, Momo, Ojiro, Mina, Tokoyami, Aoyama and Mineta, who was smashed by a robot.

"So, this is what they used for the entrance exams," Shouto said as he stared down the robot inferno. "If they went to all this trouble, I wished they prepared something harder. Afterall, my dear old dad is watching."

* * *

"The first round the obstacle course is underway!" Present Mic said from the announcer's box. He began to explain the various goals, rules and regulation of the obstacle course.

"Todoroki! You jerk! I swear to God, you timed that!" Kirishima said angrily as his quirk deactivated. "Anyone but me would have been killed."

"Eijiro Kirishima! His quirk hardening! He can harden his body into a rigid armor! It's both the ultimate shield and the ultimate spear!" Mic announced.

"Class A really is full of jerks!" Came from under the robot before a teen with powers similar to Colossus burst forth. "What if it hadn't been me!? Someone could have died!"

"You're the dude from Class B!" Kirishima said.

"Class B's Tetsutetsu! His quirk: Steel!" Mic commentated. "He can harden his body into a rigid armor! It's both the ultimate shield and the ultimate spear!"

"My quirk's already generic! How am I supposed to stand out now!" Kirishima cried as he dashed on ahead.

"You copycat!" Tetsutetsu shouted as he ran.

The event continued with Todoroki still in the lead. Katsuki using his explosions behind him. Eri was running and leaping around the obstacles quickly and gracefully. Using the robots as footholds, she moved around like a ninja, stunning and captivating those that were watching. Her dad was not far behind. Using five percent of One For All, the green teen had passed through the obstacle with little difficulty. The rest of the students were making it through the first obstacle.

"The leaders of the pack are overwhelmingly from Class A!" Mic announced.

"It's not that Class B and the others are bad," All Might and Aizawa said but the erasure hero had just unconsciously voiced his thoughts which Mic used by turning on the man's mic.

"It's just Class A has learned not to hesitate," the eternally tired hero continued. Still unaware that his thoughts were being broadcasted. "They have faced the outside world. They know the consequences and had to endure and overcome them. Each has grown from that experience and have forgotten how to hesitate."

"Thanks mummy man!" Mic said.

"Wait what!?" Aizawa said before being cut off.

"So the first obstacle was easy!? Then what about the second!" Mic screeched through the comms. "Fall and you're out! You have to make it through the ravines if you wanna make it! This is the fall!"

Many of the students halted when they saw the obstacle. Not many had quirks that could let them pass through easily. Some were daunted but a few were unaffected. Eri continued her stride jumping on one of the ropes and continued on. Many watched with open mouths as the silver haired teen ran through the ropes. Some tried to copy her thinking that they would be able to replicate it but fell instead. Mei made a flashy display with he _babies_. Tsuyu not wanting to waste anymore time, jumped on one the ropes and began making her way through the cliffs. Ochako used her quirk to make herself float.

'Judging from the distance, five percent would not be enough but with ten percent!' Izuku thought. Increasing the power output of his quirk and jumped. He crossed the distance and landed on one of the ravines. A determined smile on his face. 'I can make it!'

"My brother is also watching! I cannot look foolish!" Iida said.

"My does he look foolish!" Mic commentated.

* * *

At the roof of one of the tall buildings overlooking the stadium, a woman stood watching over the contestants. Her eyes searching until she found a particular participant.

"Weak!" She hissed. Activating her quirk. "If you're this pathetic then you don't deserve to stand by him!"

* * *

Ochako was floating. She was halfway through the second obstacle and was almost to the next landing but her quirk suddenly deactivated.

"What!?" She tried to reactivate her quirk but it kept deactivating. She was falling and had no idea what was happening. She grabbed onto a rope but was beginning to lose grip. An unknown force was pulling her down. She tried thinking of ways to make it but she was running out of time. When she lost grip of the rope, one thought prevailed over all the others. In her desperation, she unconsciously yelled. "Deku-kun!"

* * *

Izuku had just gotten through the obstacle when his senses started screaming at him that something was wrong. He turned around to find his best friend falling to her doom. His body moved before he had a chance to think and leapt towards her. Losing control of his quirk and increased his output.

"Ochako!" Izuku shouted. Using wind pressure he propelled himself towards the brunette.

"Oh what's this!?" Present Mic commentated. "A knight in shining armor coming to the rescue!"

Izuku was falling. Ochako carried bridal style in his arms. Worried if she was hurt. Worried that they were going to be eliminated. Worried that she would be eliminated with him, then an idea came into mind. It was rash. It was reckless. It was stupid and probably downright crazy.

"Ochako!" Izuku called missing her by mere inches. He closed his eyes unwilling to accept reality and felt something take wash over him. When he opened his eyes, Ochako was there. Safe and in his arms.

She met his eyes and the fire she saw in them caused her blush to deepen. He was personifying her namesake for him. A warm feeling spread throughout her body. Here in his arms, it just felt so… so right.

"Deku-kun?" Ochako finally managed.

"Can you make us weightless?" Izuku asked.

Instead of answering, she smiled at him. She made herself weightless first and with a sudden burst of boldness placed her hand on his cheek. Izuku stiffened but reigned himself in. Again he activated One For All and with a simple twitch of his foot, they were launched straight up. A kick from his foot and the sound similar to thunder echoed throughout the area with a shockwave knocking down most of the contestants.

"Incredible!" Present Mic shouted. "What just happened!?"

"YES!" All Might screamed in the teachers' box. Gaining the attention of his peers.

"Sit down you idiot!" Recovery Girl commanded as she hit the number one hero with her cane.

"No matter the case Class 1A's Izuku Midoriya and Ochako Uraraka are in hot pursuit of first place!" Mic screamed into his mic. He watched in amazement as the two teens were rocketing above the other candidates. "Scratch that they've taken the lead!"

* * *

Shoto and Bakugo watched as the couple zoom pass them. With a glance, both boys had come to an unspoken truce and disengaged. Eager to reclaim first place.

"Deku! What the heck do you think you're doing huh!?" Bakugo snarled.

'This ice path will end up helping others but there's no time to be worrying about them,' Shoto thought.

"Look at that plot twist!" Mic said animatedly. "Those two aren't fighting anymore! They're chasing Midoriya! That's what having a common enemy will do in this competition!"

* * *

Izuku and Ochako looked at one another and then looked to their pursuers. They were losing speed with their competition gaining on them. Ochako looked to Izuku. A resigned expression on her face.

"Deku-kun, I'm ok now," Ochako said sadly. "You can leave me here and win this. With me dragging you down, you might lose."

Izuku looked at her. The wind resistance was causing them to lose speed more than he would have liked. If he left her here, he would win the challenge. His entire being protested at the thought and played all the moments she supported him.

'She's right. We're losing speed but…' Izuku thought. Giving her a determined look and smiled. "No, we can win this! We just have to hold on and keep going. Hold on Ochako, we're taking another leap!"

Channeling fifteen percent again, he kicked. The wind pressure blew surprised and blew the people behind them back. Bombs were uprooted and triggered causing the minefield to be covered in smoke. Most of all, it had sent the green tea duo through the tunnel.

"This is the first time this has happened in the history of the UA Sports Festival. We have two people who came in first place!" Mic shouted. "Izuku Midoriya and Ochako Uraraka!"

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hi everyone, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Thank you to those that have given support. Any comments, ideas and corrections would be greatly appreciated. It's been a while since I updated this fic, I know but it has not been abandoned. I just have a lot of things going on. Still it's nice to know that my work can elicit such strong responses from people.

 **Ichigo Ona:**

Me too. It would make for such a good plot twists and story arcs. Regarding how Eri pulled All Might. You'd be surprised how well you can maneuver someone by pulling them by the ear. Not to mention the fact of how pain can make someone's body more compliant.

 **emiya-excalibur:**

Yep, she is.

 **Johnny Spectre:**

Thank you. It's nice to know someone gets it.

 **JLR01:**

Thank you for the compliment. Lol, yes the meeting would be pretty awkward. Not really sure how the interaction would go though.

Quick question though. Isn't Bakugo already deranged?

You'd be surprised what people can do for pettier reasons. I am not sure yet whether to add more of a reason for his future persona but technically his current personality feels like it is capable of doing it.

 **lonewolf3456:**

The dark side is strong in Bakugo. It is. Regarding Eri's mom, maybe… Maybe not. Still thinking about it.

 **Guest:**

It was but it was necessary for the backstory.

 **Guest:**

Yes me too. Regarding Bakugo, I am not sure yet whether to add more of a reason for his future persona but technically his current personality feels like it is capable of doing it.

 **AreYouKiddingMe:**

I am sorry you feel that way. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion though.

 _Here is a spoiler of what is to come. Some parts might be subject to change but most of it would be used._

Mineta was drooling. Beyond those walls were the forbidden fruit. A little bit more and he could feast his eyes on them. Iida the ever-strict class rep was blocking his way the moment that he made his intentions known but it was not what stopped Mineta. No guy with a stick in his ass would stop the raging pervert. It was the sudden gust of wind and sound of electricity that caused him to pause. Looking at the source, he found Izuku still in the baths, but something was different. This was not your everyday happy Midoriya. Heck, this was not even the ever determined Deku. This was scary. This was wrong. Izuku was looking at him. His eyes burning a hole through Mineta. The killing intent is not something that should be oozing out of best hero candidate in their class. The pressure it carried made Mineta feel the need to empty his bladder and all his senses were screaming at him to run. Yet here he was, frozen in place by the creature that Midoriya had transformed into.

"Mineta-kun," Izuku said softly. "I suggest that you listen to Iida-san and not do what you are thinking about."

"But… But…" Mineta stuttered. Sweat was pouring down his face. He felt like he was being cornered by this unmoving predator.

"I will tell you now that my daughter is in there. Not to mention, someone who might eventually be my wife," Izuku warned. He clenched his fist while smiling in a deranged manner. In an uncharacteristically dictatorial tone he said. " **Now if you don't want me to turn those** _ **grapes**_ **into juice, I suggest you back away from the wall and never think about this ever again. Understood!?** "


	10. Chapter 10: Love and Hate

Right after Katsuki left for school. Mitsuki was cornered. Looking towards the two that we're slowly making towards her. A look of fear clear on her face. She wanted to run but her body could not move.

She and her husband Masaru were both at home. They were preparing to watch the sports festival when the front door was suddenly blasted from its hinges by a powerful stream of water. Two people walked in. A man wearing a suit for underwater operations, red shoes and a cap with two spikes and a woman from her build under a green cloak. Her face was hidden under the hood's shadow.

"Who are you and what do you want!?" Mitsuki shouted at the intruders. "If you don't leave now, I'm calling the cops!"

The hooded figure laughed. The sound of her laughter sent shivers down their spine. No one should sound that deranged. No one should sound that broken.

Every communication device in the house was simultaneously destroyed. The woman pressed something in her hood and the sound of something opening can be heard. Apparently she was also wearing a mask under that hood.

"And how are you going to do that?" The woman asked smugly. "With no phones, no computers, don't bother shouting we placed soundproofing devices around the house before we invited ourselves in."

"Please, if it's money you want, we will hand them over," Masaru tried negotiating. He looked terrified. His survival instincts screaming at him to run but he needed to protect his wife.

"Money!? Money!? What good is money to me!?" The woman snarled. Hairline cracks formed in the room. "What good is money to someone who has lost her everything!?"

The married couple was suddenly overcome with a strong force. Forcing them to their knees. To Mitsuki's sheer horror, her husband's blood was slowly being extracted from his skin when the man raised his hand. His scream of agony had dissociated her from her surroundings. For what seemed like an eternity, she stared at the scene before her. Her mind trying to comprehend what just happened.

"Why?" Mitsuki asked weakly.

"Vengeance," the woman said. "And to make sure you don't spawn another monster."

"What?" Mitsuki asked. Confusion clear on her face. Katsuki was obnoxious, arrogant and violent. He was a bully, yes but his son was getting better.

"Since you're clearly confused, I'll enlighten you," the woman began. "We came from the future. We came back from hell, a hell that your son created. All because of his bruised little ego."

She paused her monologue to look at the raging blond's mother. The look of disbelief, shock and grief were visible. A part of her knew that if her husband saw what she was doing, he would be disgusted and defend the woman. Then she remembered that he was not here. Her babies killed off because of this woman's spawn. Grief overtook her. She wanted this woman to suffer. Suffer as she had at the hands of the monster she had sired. The problem was that the woman had no other children.

"Still don't believe me?" She continued. Pulling out a cube from her pocket. "Display security footage: Year 3 class D of Aldera Junior High. Two hours before the sludge villain incident."

The video played. Mitsuki watched her son bully the child her best friend with a horrified expression. A child she and her husband viewed as a second son. Anger towards her son began to bubble within the pit of her stomach. How many times had she told him to stop doing that to poor Izuku? She had lost count. Then the incident played.

"You know, if you really wanna be a hero that badly there actually might be another way," Katsuki mocked. "Just pray that you'll be born with a quirk in the next life and take a swan dive off of the building."

Mitsuki was disgusted. Her son had just told someone to commit suicide! Which was horrid. What was worse was it had been Izuku he had told. She looked away from the video. Unable to hide the shame she felt.

Her husband was gone. With the simple gesture, the man she loved was taken away from her. All because of their child's future crimes. She wondered how her son turned out like that. No, she knew how he turned out that way. She should have done better. She should have made sure. Was she that terrible at her duties as a mother that it had led these travellers to come back to exact their justice?

"Don't worry, you'll get your chance to tell him how disgusted you are of him," the woman assured. "In the afterlife that is."

Mitsuki's head snapped to face the woman. For the first time, the woman's hood was down. Tears were falling from her eyes. Eyes that looked empty. Devoid of life and emotion save sadness and anger. Then everything went black.

* * *

"Now on to the heart-pounding second event!" Midnight announced theatrically. A roulette appeared on the screen. Continuing after it stopped. "Gird your loins and prepare for the next task! A rescue!"

"A rescue?" Kaminari asked worriedly. "How are we supposed to do that?"

"You will be forming groups! A member from the group would be chosen at random. That member would become the victim to which the other members need to rescue! The teams will have half an hour to save the victim!" Midnight announced. Seeing the look of relief on the teens as they were given to complete the challenge, the sadist in her could not help herself. Her eyes narrowed as her smile turned predatory before licking her lips. "To make it interesting, each team will have a time penalty based on how each member did in the last challenge."

The screen changed. Filling up with each contestant from the last place.

"The penalty for the last person is five seconds, the one before him has a penalty of ten seconds and so on," Midnight explained. She turned to the brunette and her green-haired friend. "Except for the first place winners ~"

Izuku and Ochako nearly fainted when the board was finished displaying the penalties. There in bold text at the top. The word 'IzuOcha' was written causing Izuku's face to turn red and steam to practically come out of his ears. Mechanically, he turned his head to find his best friend with a facial color akin to that of a strawberry and her eyes bulging out of their sockets.

"Our first-place winners are penalized a total of ten minutes!" Midnight announced with dramatic flair. "Those of you at the top will suffer the most. Of course, that's something you hear over and over here at UA. Show us what Plus Ultra means!"

"The students will have ten minutes to form their teams. While they are doing that, we'll go to commercial!" Present Mic announced. He looked towards the teachers' box. Seeing Nedzu staring at him. A glint in his eyes as he gave the walking boombox a nod. Mic could not help but grin.

Flipping a switch from his board. The screen changed. A heart-shaped frame was displayed. Scanning the crowd for couples and showing them in the heart. It displayed a couple from the regular audience. Smiling as they saw themselves on the screen, the couple had a quick peck prompting the kiss cam to move on. Next, it chose a couple from general education then another from the contestants. When it was almost time to start the second task, it found its last victims.

* * *

Izuku and Ochako felt an insane amount of embarrassment. After the announcement of their combined value, everyone turned on them. Their face blank, confused or had a teasing smile on them. Mina, for example, had a predatory smile as she looked at the two. At the same time, the two best friends had gone red from head to toe.

'Why would they put us together like that!?' The two thought unable to look at the other.

'He's just a friend!?' Ochako thought as something foreign settled within her psyche. Causing her to hesitate. 'Wait! Why did that sound like a question?'

'She doesn't like me like that!' Izuku screamed in his mind. His thoughts spiralling downwards. 'I mean don't get me wrong. Uraraka-san is cute, kind and pretty. Not to mention strong, energetic and always makes me happy to be around her. Someone like her would never like someone like me. I'm just a Deku!'

"As Mic said, you have the next ten minutes to form your team! I recommend you get started!" Midnight announced. Bringing the two back to reality. Her next words; however, caused the two to panic and embarrassed even more. "Since they came in together, Izuku Midoriya and Ochako Uraraka must be on the same team!"

'It's like their announcing us as a couple in front of the whole world! What the heck!?' They thought before something else came to mind. 'What now!? Everyone will be avoiding us like the plague because of our combined penalty.'

"It will be alright. You're not alone," Eri said. Walking towards them. Giving them both a comforting smile. "I am here!"

"She's right Deku-kun!" Ochako agreed. Recovering from her previous state. "With you here, I'm sure we'll get first place again."

"You're either overestimating me or underestimating everyone else," Izuku said. Happy and embarrassed by the compliment.

"Phooey!" Ochako countered. She then gave them a wide smile. "Anyways, I'm happy were in the same team because I like you!" (A spin on how she said. It's better to team up with people you like! Lol)

"..."

Silence encompassed the stadium. Noticing the sudden halt of all surrounding sound, Ochako looked around to see that everyone had stopped and were staring at them. She blinked twice. Finally realizing why everyone's focus were on them. She turned beet red and sweat fell from her head like a waterfall.

"N-No! I-I didn't m-mean it like that!" Ochako stuttered her denials. Her insecurities getting the better of her. Fortunately or Unfortunately for her, Izuku was suffering from his own contradictory mind.

"Yeah, u-uh… Y-you probably were t-thinking how much better it is to work with people you l-like!" Izuku stammered out while waving his hands.

Unable to hold it back, Eri began laughing out loud.

"Eri-chan?" The two called on to the silver-haired girl in confusion.

"Your faces!" Eri said. Pointing to them. Her other hand clutching her stomach.

The laughter seemed to have rebooted everyone else as they turned away from the two and continued on with their previous task. After a few wolf whistles and odd glances, everything seemed to have settled down. Trying to avoid any more attention on them, the two best friends _tried_ to busy themselves to keep their minds off the previous topic. The blushes on their faces and the stutters said otherwise. Unbeknownst to the two dorks, a pink-haired girl with crosshairs in her eyes approached.

"Oh yes, you're just about right," said a pink-haired girl who approached Izuku from behind like a ninja. The boy stiffened. Her hands were travelling up and down his body. "No wonder you could perform the feats you have."

Ochako was glaring at the girl. Her hair had bristled and a cold fury was bubbling from her stomach. For some reason, she was fighting an urge to rip the girl's hands off her Deku-kun.

"Um," Ochako called trying to get the attention of the pink-haired girl.

"Hello Hatsume-san," Eri greeted.

"Hatsume!?" The two teens screamed. Temporarily forgetting her close proximity to Izuku.

"That's right!" The pink-haired girl said. "I am Mei Hatsume, from the support course!"

"You're that weird person from before," Ochako said but noticed that the girl has gone back to feeling up Izuku but Hatsume ignored her and for some reason, the more Hatsume touched Izuku the more it irked her. "Um, what are you doing?"

"Feeling up his body," Mei replied like it was normal. Turning her attention back to Izuku. "You're more built than you look. The babies I brought today would suit you just fine."

Izuku managed to escape the woman's grip. Backing away from her and never letting her leave his sight. 'Hatsume? Hatsume? Where have I heard that name before?'

"Eh!?" Ochako screamed. Her face flushed her breathing sped up. Anger clear on her face. "You can't be serious Eri-chan! This is what you were talking about!?"

Eri nodded to her statement. She could not help but chuckle at the expressions that the two had given her in response. They knew she was eccentric but nothing could have prepared them for this.

"You stand out! Team up with me, boy in the spotlight!" Mei screamed into his face. "I don't know you, but let me use your position!"

'She's too straightforward!' The three thought. Eri could not help the sweatdrop. Although the inventor did calm a little in the future. She never did lose that extremely straightforward personality.

"If I team up with you, then I'll inevitably become part of the team everyone's watching most, right?" Mei explained. Completely oblivious to the discomfort of the person she was talking to and his brunette friend. "If that happens, then my super cute babies will inevitably be seen by the big companies. That means, in other words, that those big companies will see my babies!"

"Wait a minute. Did you bring babies here?" Ochako asked in complete confusion but was again ignored. 'Oh, she doesn't care about me.'

"The support department develops equipment that makes it easier for heroes to use their quirks!" Hatsume stated. Pulling out different support items from a case. Noticing the boy look at a specific equipment, she picked it up. "I see this one's caught your eye. It was independently modelled after the backpack used by a certain hero. Of course, I added my own twist."

"Don't tell me! Is that Air Jet the Buster Hero's backpack!?" Izuku asked with wide eyes. Pointing the equipment in Mei's hands. His fanboy side leaking out. "I love that guy."

"Isn't he awesome!?" Mei asked with an approving tone.

"His agency used to be in my neighborhood," Izuku said excitedly.

"Huh, they sure get along well," Ochako thought. Seeing Hatsume so close to Izuku, cold anger began to boil from the pit of her stomach. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at the pink-haired inventor. 'I wish she'd keep her hands off my Deku-kun!'

'And the little green monster rears its ugly head,' Eri thought in amusement after picking herself off the ground and composing herself. A small smile appeared on her face before she schooled her features. 'Hope she doesn't go full yandere on dad like last time. That was scary. Still, mom did say that dad was completely oblivious before I came to live with them. She said it was one of his most annoying traits as well as one of his most endearing.'

Agreeing to Hatsume joining the team, Izuku began strategizing. Planning for different scenarios depending on who they had to rescue for this task. He paced back and forth while muttering. So deep in thought that he did not notice his brunette friend had come beside him to stop the storm of thoughts that seemed to spiral around him.

"Deku-kun," Ochako called. Placing a hand on his shoulder. Pulling the boy out of his thoughts. She was about to say something else but was stopped when they were both placed under a spotlight.

Looking up, the two teens found themselves on the widescreens inside a heart-shaped frame causing both to turn beet red at the sight. The crowd zeroed in on the two. A look of expectation on their faces. Again, it seems the universe was singling them out. The two turned to each other. They tried to smile but they came out crooked because of nervousness. Though they did send a feeling of warmth towards the other. Both were afraid that if they were to do what the crowd wanted them to, they would destroy the good relationship they had built up. They stayed like that for what seemed to be an eternity.

After a few minutes, the crowd was becoming impatient. Feeling that they needed a little push, Present Mic began hyping the crowd.

"It seems we have a shy couple here folks!" Mic said. Moving his hands in an encouraging manner. "Why don't we give them a little help! KISS! KISS! KISS!"

The crowd soon followed. Chanting for them to kiss. Terror showed upon their faces. Their English teacher had just backed them into a corner. They looked to the time traveller who just shrugged. Without a means to escape, the two turned to each other. A medley of emotions raging through them as their face moved closer to each other.

* * *

On the roof of a nearby building, a hooded woman stood glaring at the scene unfolding. Her hands clenched. Barely restraining herself from going down to the stadium and rip the brunette off the younger version of her husband. She was furious. Knowing that the last choice for the kiss cam was rigged. She knew how over the top the teachers in UA could be when they played matchmaker. More so when Nedzu joined in. Like seriously, there was this time where they locked her and Izuku in one of the classrooms for hours. The time when Midnight asked them to buy something and gave them the address for a love hotel. That time when she and Izuku had an argument during a culture festival. When they made up, they made a promise to each other only for Aizawa to interrupt their moment by pronouncing them man and wife. What's worse was that he was apparently trained and certified to marry people. That was an odd experience. Her temper cooled as she recalled more of the memories of her time with her husband.

Looking at the laughing boy beside her. She took her wallet and grudgingly handed the boy five thousand yen.

"You lost this one, nee-chan," Kota said as he continued laughing after taking the money. "WTF! A ship name, really? Hahahaha!"

"I'm glad it amuses you Kota," the woman said. Irritation clear in her voice. Puffing her cheeks.

Seeing her face. Kota fell to the ground. Holding onto the railing of the roof for support.

"Then she practically confesses to him! In an event that's broadcasted to the whole world! A kiss cam! Kami I can't breathe! When the heck did they install that!?" Kota said as he leaned back on the railing. Laughing his head off to the point that snorts can be heard. "I've never seen them use it when I was student."

'Enjoy this while you can Ochako,' the woman thought. Turning to glare back into the stadium. 'You don't deserve Izu-kun!'

* * *

In Mie, a married couple stared at the TV screen. A look of shock clear on their faces. They had taken the day off to support their daughter but were instead surprised at the series of events that unfolded.

"Dear," the woman called her husband after recovering.

He did not answer. More like he could not. Seeing their little girl be rescued, confess and kiss the green-haired teen had put her husband in a catatonic state. It would be hopeless right now to get a response from him. So, she took his hand and guided them out of the house.

'Well, this will be an interesting conversation. Maybe it's time to talk to her about _that_ ,' Mrs. Uraraka thought. Her warm smile never leaving her face. Excitement emanating from her eyes. 'Ochako, you have to tell me all about him.

* * *

"Hey! Hey! Wake up!" Mic said as he roused Eraserhead from his nap. Going back to announcing after his friend opened his eyes. "After ten minutes to pick teammates, the teams are lined up to face the challenge!"

"There are some interesting teams out there," Eraserhead stated.

"Now if you could direct your attention to the board!" Mic said as the board started to display the teams.

Team Green Tea

Members: Izuku Midoriya, Ochako Uraraka, Eri Midoriya, Mei Hatusme

Victim: Ochako Uraraka

Team Bakugo

Members: Bakugo Katsuki, Eijiro Kirishima, Mina Ashido, Sero Hanta

Victim: Mina Ashido

Team Todoroki

Members: Shoto Todoroki, Tenya Iida, Momo Yaoyorozu, Denki Kaminari

Victim: Tenya Iida

Team Tetsutetsu

Members: Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, Juzo Honenuki, Yosetsu Awase, Ibara Shiozaki

Victim: Ibara Shiozaki

Team Hagakure

Members: Toru Hagakure, Kyoka Jiro, Rikido Sato, Koji Koda

Victim: Toru Hagakure

Team Mineta

Members: Minoru Mineta, Mezo Shoji, Tsuyu Asui

Victim: Minoru Mineta

Team Monoma

Members: Neito Monoma, Kosei Tsuburaba, Nirengeki Shoda, Shihai Kuroiro

Victim: Neito Monoma

Team Kendo

Members: Itsuka Kendo, Reiko Yanagi, Setsuna Tokage, Kinoko Komori

Victim: Kinoko Komori

Team Shinso

Members: Hitoshi Shinso, Fumikage Tokoyami, Yuga Aoyama, Mashirao Ojiro

Victim: Yuga Aoyama

Team Kodai

Members: Yui Kodai, Kojiro Bondo, Manga Fukidashi, Togaru Kamakiri

Victim: Manga Fukidashi

Team Kaibara

Members: Pony Tsunotori, Sen Kaibara, Hiryu Rin, Jurota Shishida

Victim: Hiryu Rin

The victims were ushered to a different location. A few minutes later, the stadium floor opened revealing what looks like a city in ruins. Ectoplasm was standing at the edge of the platform facing the teams. The screen switched between showing the eleven victims and the times left for each team. They were placed in different danger scenarios. Ochako was hanging above a vat of water in what looked like a chemical factory. Hands retrofitted with quirk suppressant cuffs. Ibara and Kinoko were placed on top of different buildings that were on fire. Aoyama was tied in the center of a mirror dome in a broken carnival funhouse. Monoma and Mineta were tied to opposite pillars. A fake bomb with a countdown timer in front of them. Iida was held in the sewers. Mina was trapped inside what looked like a zoo's aquarium that was slowly flooding from all sides. Rin was in a meat freezer near the former pier of the ruins. Manga was placed under a structure that was extremely fragile. Hagakure was tied and gagged in a dark and soundproof room.

"Alright, time to start the second task! Each team are to follow a clone of Ectoplasm to their specific entrance point. Once the time penalty has passed, the clone will open the entrance for that team. If the teams don't make it to their intended victims before their time runs out, that team will be disqualified. This also goes when the victim is hypothetically killed. There are also traps laid all throughout the fake ruins. So, tread lightly. This challenge will be rough. You may use your quirks as much as you like, but there are still rules. Hinder another team on purpose and I'll slap you with a red card. You'll be disqualified!" Midnight explained. "Now! Let's begin!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Hello readers,

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you for all the support. Like always, any comments ideas and errors that you find will be greatly appreciated.

 **Sandman001:**

Noted. I'll make sure to remember that for next time. Thank you.

 **howard576:**

Technically because of his training, at the current time in the story. He can use fifteen percent without breaking his body. He won't be getting more power until about two to three chapters down the line.

You have to remember who Eri's dad is. Plus Ultra is practically second nature to her. True; however, this is more of a minor change rather than earth-shattering like killing chisaki early on.

 **Johnny Spectre:**

Good hypothesises, everyone will have to wait until after the Sports Festival for that.

 **ahandley5:**

Nice series of events you have there.

 **wesst1:**

Yeah it totally is in Mic's character. Hehe


End file.
